Absolums Will
by Eyeless Zack
Summary: Meet Absolum Graphinite, A young man with precious little in the terms of memories from his childhood apart from two Faunus close to his age who he called brothers and a loud bang. Join Absolum as he joins RNJR on their jorney as he faces the ghost of his forgotten past. Ruby finds herself attracted to Absolum but does he feel the same? Read, Review and Follow please
1. The story begins

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

Story Start:

"How did I get to this point," the slim boy thought to himself "In a tiny village in the middle of bloody nowhere surrounded by trees and now a tonne of Grimm"

The Grimm edged inwards closing the gap and tightening the metaphorical noose however as soon as a Grimm was dumb enough to charge the boy, he would swing his blade with little effort and slay the Grimm, but as the battle drew on the ring got smaller and smaller with the boy getting weaker from the numerous small cuts from the beasts but just as the boy was about to fall a single deafening roar bellowed throughout the town and even the Grimm cowered before the origin of the roar.

"Oh great" the boy muttered to himself

As a large hulking mass appeared from the tree line, the ground shock with each thunderous step. The boy recognised it as a Beringel but he had only seen it in books, and he knew that it had high strength and durability. So ending it quickly was out of the window and he need that in a battle of attrition the Beringel would win 97 times out of 100 but this fact did not seem to rattle the hunter as he took on a basic sword pose both hands on the handle with the blade parallel with his left foot as he prepared himself to counter the great brutes first attack as a pale blue mist coated the blade.

The boy closed his eyes he spoke in a soft level tone "Spirits of steel and flesh guide my blade to carry out your will" and with a flash his eyes opened and he rushed forward towards the beast that stood before him as it bellowed and raised one of its massive forelegs they swung the hunter was launched backwards by the powerful attack but the Beringel seemed to hesitate before continuing as on its arm was a deep slice that did not seem to close. The boy stood up slowly as he watched the beast glare from the cut to sword to the boy and back its eyes narrowed and it sprung forward to catch the boy just below his right eye and as it swung again the boy was launched through the air until he smashed into a tree snapping it in two and continued through another 2 trees.

"Okay that bloody hurt" exclaimed the boy before he felt his check become wet with his own blood "at least I can still see" the boy continued he then dropped to the floor as his aura was depleted but as he slipped out of consciousness he would swear he saw a flash of red and the Beringel fall dead.

"REN, NORA, JAUNE" the red figure yelled "We have an injured person over here" suddenly 3 figures appeared from the opposite tree line in a quick sprint as they all knelt around the collapsed figure

"Ren what do we do" asked the figure in red to one of her friends

"He is not bleeding but it looks like his just out of aura" commented the boy in green as he lifted the figure over his shoulder "we can leave him here so we will take him to the next village and will wait for him to awaken as he might be able to tell us what happened here"

With that, the 4 set off stopping only to allow Ren to give Jaune the limp figure to carry and vice versa this pattern continued till they reached a small walled town.

"Halt state your affiliation and purpose" a guard commanded from the travellers

This time it was Jaune who spoke up "we are hunters from Beacon we are on our way to Mistral when we came across a village overrun with Grimm and this boy is the only survivor, his aura was depleted defending the village so we ask for momentary refuge in your town till this boy wakes up"

Upon hearing this the guard turned to his unseen colleges "Open the gate they're hunters and they have injured" with that gate swung lazily open and an elderly gentleman robed in white rushed out to them and introduced himself as Doctor Mason and that the village was called Marlene as them walked briskly over to Doctor Masons home he quizzed them with anatomical acuteness about what had happened and had looked downhearted when they told him of the fate of the villagers

"Okay lay the boy down on the bed I need to assess the boy's injuries," The Doctor told them in a calm tone

"How are you going to check there's no equipment" Jaune pointed out

"My semblance allows me to not only see the true extent of injuries but to also heal them" The doctor replied with a slight chuckle "Now go get something to eat from the market and tell them Mason sent you" after they left the doctor turned his attention to the figure sprawled out on the bed next to him "Now let's see what's wrong with you"

~With team RNJR~

"This town is doing quite well for being so far from a city, I must say I'm impressed" came the near monotone voice of Ren

"Do you think they have cookies?" Ruby asked

"Pancakes I can smell them," Nora said giddily

With that team, RNJR followed Nora to the pancake stall

"Are you those new hunters from the south?" asked an elderly fox Faunus

"Yes ma'am that would be us" Ren answered

"Then is it try that Villaeh has fallen," The woman asked again

"I am sorry but yes there was only 1 survivor" Jaune replied solemnly

"A young boy clad in ashen grey with a sword" the woman quizzed

"Yes, how did you know" Jaune half answered

"Because his up and moving already" the woman pointed past them and to a cloaked figure

...

"HEY STOP" they heard Dr Mason yell as the figure inclined their head so the hood fell off slowly and turned towards Ruby and the gang

"Thank you doctor" the boy responded with a voice like lead plates dragging against each other with that he walked forward until he was a foot away from the shocked RNJR as he draw his sword from his side his eyes burned fiercely but what followed shocked RNJR more as the boy slammed the blade into the ground in-between them and he knelt on his left knee and with a tone like a humble soldier he softly said "In accordance with my villages tradition, I, Absolum Grafinite hereby swear myself to you services as payment for saving my life" as he finished he kept his head bowed.

"It's okay we were just...Erm doing our job" Ruby fumbled out

The kneeling figure did not respond nor move

"Raise your head Mr Graphinite" Rens' voice cut though

With that small sentence, the kneeling figure stood upright until he stood above all but Jaune he sheathed his sword

"Now tell us what happened at that village" Ren ordered

"As you wish sir" came the now monotonous voice of the boy "The town in question was attack 3 nights ago by a large swarm of Grimm, as I was travelling through the town when the attack first happened I tried to get the townsfolk to the town hall while I dealt with the Grimm as I was the only train person there, however I failed to save anyone as the town hall was destroyed by 2 Geists while the village was overrun by 47 other Grimm, that now lay dead by my blade and your" he said turning to Ruby "sniper round"

"How did you know that I shot the round" Ruby looked shocked

"Your scythe when active has two forms the aforementioned scythe and a high-powered sniper rifle I know that because you are Ruby Rose you were in the newspaper a few years back"


	2. The mysterious boy wakes

Absolums Will Draft chapter 2

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Ren, Jaune

No Fluff

Story Start:

"Now tell us what happened at that village" Ren ordered

"As you wish sir" came the now monotonous voice of the boy "The town in question was attack 3 nights ago by a large swarm of Grimm, as I was travelling through the town when the attack first happened I tried to get the townsfolk to the town hall while I dealt with the Grimm as I was the only train person there, however I failed to save anyone as the town hall was destroyed by 2 Geists while the village was overrun by 47 other Grimm, that now lay dead by my blade and your" he said turning to Ruby "sniper round"

"How did you know that I shot the round" Ruby looked shocked

"Your scythe when active has two forms the aforementioned scythe and a high-powered sniper rifle I know that because you are Ruby Rose you were in the newspaper a few years back"

"Oh" Ruby mumbled back turning a slight shade of red

"Okay , what village do you come from, what are your hobbies, do you have family, how old are you, tell us everything" came Nora speaking faster then Ruby could move

"I was raised in a small village called Lilima until I was 17, as for hobbies hunting is the closest to being a hobby, Family I have" Absolum went quiet "I sorry but I only know Miss Roses' name so who may you be"

"I'm Nora, that's Ren" Nora said pointing to Ren "and the blond is Jaune"

"Nice to meet you all Ruby, Nora, Ren and Jaune, I must thank you again for helping me" Absolum said while following their gazes down to the ground below his left arm as a small puddle of blood had started to form "oh the wound opened again" He said matter-of-factly just as a pale blue glow snaked its way down his arm the blood started to disappeared "there all better"

Team RNJR just dead panned

~A little while later (After Pancakes)~

"So you are heading to Haven Academy, if you allow it I would like to travel with you as to assist you and pay back my life debt with you Ruby" Absolum said after taking a sip from his canteen

"Sure thing" Ruby beamed

"The more the merrier I guess" sighed Jaune "Not that I have anything against Absolum" he quickly added recoiling from the glare that Ruby was giving him

While Ruby and Jaune where having a staring match Absolum walked over to where their backpacks were laying bending down he pick up two of the four packs as he called over "Ruby, Nora if you have no objection I will be carrying your packs as ladies should not carry anything other then their weapons"

"Oh okay" came the response while Rubys' face turn a shade of red

With that they walked off away from the small town as they moved onto their next stop Nora kept questioning Absolum on all matter of things from his favourite day to his view on other kingdoms and he answered them all his favourite day being a Monday as it was the beginning and the answer for his view on the kingdoms shocked his companions as he said that he cared not for the worlds of Man and Faunus as they were ugly corrupt pits of self loathing that comment got 3 shocked looks and 1 look of quizzical wonder.

"Now if you do not mind I have a question for you all, answer how you like, why do you think Beacon fell?" asked Absolum

"Too many Grimm" came Rubys' answer dripping in despair

"I would say that because it was so unexpected" Ren answered downheartedly

"Not enough information due to a lack of communications" Jaune mumbled

"Don't know but it would have to be because of Cinder" Nora remarked

"What about foul play? Maybe a high level official had a hand?" Absolum said plainly

"What" came the joint reply

"Think about it we know it was not Ozpin as he apposed the Atlas Knights so if he knew about the hack he would have asked for more, so Ironwood may of had a hand...no he is to stubborn to follows such orders so that leaves Haven and Shade" Absolum replied

The others just looked down pressed but thoughtful, they walked the rest of the way in silence when night fell, the quintet set up camp in a clearing in the forest where they found that the matches they had were ruined.

"Did want to do this but" Absolum said putting his hand behind his back pulling out an ebony SMG with red channels that spread across the surface like cracks in glass originating at the barrel and terminating at the folding stock "we need a fire" he finished before emptying a round into his hand and removing the red dust crystal and emptying the gun powder onto the pile of sticks as he clutched the crystal in his hand and broke it releasing both a grunt of pain and small fire ball that ignited the gun powder lighting the fire "there we go" Absolum said smiling as he replaced the SMG in to the holder on his back.

The night was passing uneventfully that was until Jaune woke with a start with tears running down his cheek as he wandered over to the fire where Absolum was sitting, watching, waiting for an attack that was yet to come, and as if he was expecting Jaune to join him, he turned slowly to him and the first thing out of his mouth sounded like a caring father "Bad dream Jaune you can tell me if you want to or bottle it up and let it fester"

"Do you know of Pyrrha Nikos" came the horse voice

"Some what, was she a friend of yours if so then I am sorry for your loss" Absolum replied

Something about the way Absolum sounded reassured Jaune and to both of their surprise tears when from a trickle to a stream as Jaune continued his story

"Pyrrha was more then a friend she was my team mate and" his voice dropped to a barely audible half sob "my girlfriend and I lost her" he finished but not before Absolum pulled him into a semi-hug

"Dude its not your fault you tried as hard as you could and she would want to see you crying" Absolum said while comforting the shacking boy who sobbed clutching the others top after a half hour the sobs stopped as Jaune had fell asleep still holding onto Absolum

"Sleep well Jaune you need it more than anyone else, your burden is not a light one but you have your team to help you carry it" Absolum said softly as he propped himself against a tree stump

Explaining why Jaune was holding onto Absolum like a lost child in the morning was easier than either had expected as when they were telling to story of what happened everyone understood and never brought it up again while they travelled towards Haven and apart from an uneventful Ursa attack that ended in less than 3 minutes and with the cost of a 5 rounds and a single sword slash.

"Weak darn it" Absolum sounded annoyed

"What do you mean" Ruby asked

"The Ursa was weak and died to easily I like a challenge when I fight" Absolum answered

"Question, out of us who would you fight in a spar and in what order" Nora asked dropping out of a tree

"All of you" Absolum said grinning "but for order Ren first as he would be the most useful to fight and learn from as his control over aura is amazing then Ruby as her speed would prove to be a worth challenge and her scythe is an interesting weapon bit I can see a possible upgrade that could be made to it, then you Nora as then it would be an interesting fight, last but not least Jaune as his choice of weapons are odd as he has no ranged attacks but that could be beneficial if he was to train in proper blocking and counter attacks. Does that answer your question Nora?" Absolum answered the upside down girl

"Yeah and where is Ren" she asked

"No clue" came the joint reply

"You said you could think of an upgrade to crescent rose" Ruby asked Absolum

"Yeah dust tubes built in to the blade and a dust container in the hilt as it would allow the usage of dust in your attacks" came the response "such as red dust for a fire slash, blue dust for water blades or white for an Ice attack could be useful in dealing with the Grimm"

"Speaking of dust what dust is it that you use as it looks like ice but you have no Ice attacks" Ruby quizzed

"Ethereal dust, before you ask it is a rare dust found in only one place and only three people know of it You, a man named Panzer and myself so do not tell anyone promise" Absolum stated


	3. Upgrade and backstory

Absolums Will Draft chapter 3

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Jaune

No Fluff

Story Start:

"You said you could think of an upgrade to crescent rose" Ruby asked Absolum

"Yeah dust tubes built in to the blade and a dust container in the hilt as it would allow the usage of dust in your attacks" came the response "such as red dust for a fire slash, blue dust for water blades or white for an Ice attack could be useful in dealing with the Grimm"

"Speaking of dust what dust is it that you use as it looks like ice but you have no Ice attacks" Ruby quizzed

"Ethereal dust, before you ask it is a rare dust found in only one place and only three people know of it You, a man named Panzer and myself so do not tell anyone promise" Absolum stated

"Sure" came the quick reply "what does it do?" continued the red head

"It super charges your aura and enhances your semblance, for example lets say your semblance is strength based and increase you physical abilities by a factor of 10 the when exposed to ethereal dust then the factor of 10 would be boosted to a few thousand for the duration of the exposure" explained the raven haired boy

"Oh" Ruby replied before the fact was processed "A FEW THOUSAND" Ruby yelped then shuddered when she thought of the effect it would have on her sister

"RUBY" Came the yell of her three companions as they came rushing over to the pair

"Are you alright" asked Jaune giving a side glare

"Yeah Absolum just told me the overall cost of the materials in his weapons" Ruby quickly answered

~Awkward Silence~

"Anyway Mr Ren" Absolum said turning to face Ren "If you do not mind then I would like to challenge you to a friendly spar until only 10% of our aura is left" He finished

"I accept on the condition that you tell me why before we start" Ren replied taking up a stance

"Very well, I will tell you. The reason is that I want to test my skill against someone whose style is that of a run and gun mixed with precise strikes" Absolum finished reaching behind his back and pulling out a sheathed dagger and presented it to Ren before continuing "It is a custom from my village that when 2 warriors duel in any sense the challenger presents the rival with his dagger as a token of honour for the duration of the dual and if the challenger is killed the rival gains ownership over the blade"

"That is a unique custom and I accept" Ren said taking the dagger and fastening it to his belt before asking "How will we begin"

"Jaune will decide as he is your leader" Absolum replied

~Pause of 15 seconds~

"Start" came the clear voice of the blond

Ren made the first move by darting back in to the tree line while Absolum stayed in the exact same position as when the fight started then as quick as a flash he spun around and caught Ren with the flat of his sword sending the thinner boy flying sideways before stopping in a mound of dirt as Ren stumbled to his feet he saw Absolum fade out of view

"His gone" Ren stated stumbling backwards just to bump into the cold tip of Absolums blade

Standing still he launched himself forward pulling out Stormflower and while twisting in mid-air he pulled both triggers sending a volley of bullets towards his sword wielding foe but soon stopped as he could only see a blur and hear the sound of a thousand bullets ricocheting away from the target before "Gagh" and the sword faltered allowing more rounds to find their target releasing even more grunts of pain from the figure but Ren had to quickly dodge a return volley but was only able to dodge the projectiles slightly so he was still caught in the rounds explosive blast battering his aura then out of the dust cloud Absolum propelled him self into Ren hitting him in the diaphragm with the pommel of his sword dropping Ren remaining aura below the 10%

"And the match goes to Absolum" Jaune said then mumbled "regretfully"

"What was that Jaune" Ruby asked while Absolum went over to Ren took his dagger back then helped Ren up

"Nothing" Jaune defended as Ren and Absolum congratulated each other over the battle.

~The next week passed without much commotion just a few stray Grimm but Ren started to lose focus and kept darting his head around to look straight at Absolum as they walked~

"Ren are you okay" came a voice inside Rens head "do not worry you are just starting to respond to my semblance it is called relay and it allows me to relay thoughts between those who respond" the voice continued as Ren slowed to allow Absolum to catch up

"Why did you not tell us when we met" Ren asked

"Because doing so would not of helped you respond faster as you must see me a trusted companion" The voice came again but softer this time

Undenounced to Ren, Ruby could hear whispers of the voice. They continued to walk through forests and glades stopping only to eat or sleep where Absolum always took the full watch saying that he did not need sleep and every few nights Jaune would join him where they spoke and the slight animosity held by Jaune morphed into trust and before long he too begun to hear slight whispers while Nora was totally unaware to the voice that was until they were ambushed by several king taijitus.

"Everyone form up type 4" Jaune ordered as team RNJR obeyed while Absolum dash in front of Nora blocking a strike from one of the white headed snakes before the black end sank its fangs into Absolums left shoulder yet no sound came from the boy instead he wrapped his left arm around the black head of the snake and ripped it off like it was made of tissue paper, the snake writhed in pain before having a blade pushed effortlessly through its great head twitching one last time the creature faded away bit by bit.

"Who is next" came a dark voice that reverbed thought the open glade the Taijitus recoiled slightly before lunging only to be met with their target launching himself at the slicing two of them in half while the second group of Taijitus slithered around team RNJR as they took each one out as it attacked as their final foe laid dead at their feet they where stunned to see that there was corpses at dotted around the glade.

This stunned them as Grimm evaporated when they died so seeing their lifeless form shocked them till they saw all the corpses shatter and the fragments were drawn to the guard of Absolums sword which glowed with an ethereal light that flowed from the guard down the blade and into the earth around which flowers grew and craters filled them selves in this continued till a hand gripped the handle then the glow flowed from guard to handle and along the arm of the person and where the light touched was cleaned, repaired and healed.

"Better" came a voice that only Ren and Ruby heard

"Come on" called Ruby rushing over to the figure "are you okay I saw fangs why did your aura not block them...Where are the wounds" Ruby panicked

"I let them through so I could grab the head without it moving but the poison hurt like hell but thanks for worrying Ms Rose" came the gentle reply

"Ruby" the smaller girl said with a hint of annoyance

"Pardon" came the same gentle reply with a tone of questioning

"Call me Ruby, Ms Rose is to formal" Ruby half snapped back

"As you wish Ruby" the soft voice came once again and no sooner had he spoken those words Ruby face turn Ruby red

"Ruby can you hear my voice" Came a voice but not from the outside world but rather from the inside of her own mind this caused her to snap out of her little moment as she responded with "Yes I can hear your voice" the only reply that came was a gentle chuckle Then nothing Rubys' world turned black

The small figure of the girl went limp as she fell into Absolum knocking him off balance but before he hit the ground he propped himself up with his sword and slid slowly down till he was laying flat on his back with Ruby laying on top of him as the others ran up to them.

"Ruby and Abs sitting in a tree" Started Nora

"Nora" Ren chastised

"With a SLOTH" Nora ended

Everyone face palmed ever the blacked out Ruby sighed

"Mind giving me a hand" Absolum asked as Jaune lifted Ruby off of Absolum Ren helped him up

"Ow" came the now standing Absolum "Who are you calling Abs" he turned to Nora.


	4. Sleeping rose and blushes

Absolums Will Draft chapter 4

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Nora

Slight Fluff

Story Start:

"With a SLOTH" Nora ended

Everyone face palmed ever the blacked out Ruby sighed

"Mind giving me a hand" Absolum asked as Jaune lifted Ruby off of Absolum Ren helped him up

"Ow" came the now standing Absolum as he stretched "Who are you calling Abs" he turned to Nora.

"Eep" came the pick haired girl "you he he" she chuckled slightly

"Please refrain from doing it again" Absolum said while giving Nora a small smile that said more then he did

"Thank you" was the only thing Nora said as a reply

"what" came the tri reply from Absolum, Jaune and Ren

"For blocking the Taijitu attack I saw it bite you" Nora returned "Not that I couldn't of smashed its teeth in" she finished with her normal bravado "And why did Ruby pass out"

"Mental fatigue and Mental shock from a mental overload" Absolum said while he walked over to Ruby and picked her up bridal style as he was still carrying Rubys' and Noras' bags on his back. "She just needs rest" he finished

They walked for a few more hours in silence even Nora was silent that was till they reached a waterfall with a town at the base and Absolum turned to his companions gave them a smile and stepped off the cliff and dropped to the ground 979 meters below and called up to his now panicked party "I'm fine and so is Sleeping Beauty" come on let your Aura take the brunt of the impact to his surprise they all just walked down the path and met up with him in the town square where he was still holding Ruby.

"Shall we find a Bed and board" came his question

"Yeah its nearly 18:40 so lets find some food" Ren answered

The team walked into the closest Tavern where Absolum tried to give Ruby to Jaune to hold but she was gripping his shirt like a lost child and murmured "No I want to stay" so Absolum walked over to the Barkeep and asked "how much was a room with two rooms with 2 beds each along with Dinner and Breakfast for 4"

Ehen the barkeep said "2750 Lien" Absolum looked him in the eye and whispered "make it half and he had a deal" the Barkeeps eyes glazed over as he said "1375 Lien then"

"Thank you Barthelme, and what time are the meals" Absolum said as he dropped several small cards on the bar and turned away

Dinner is at 20:00 and breakfast is at 08:00 Sir" came the Barthelmes' slow reply

"Ladies have 1 room and you the other" Absolum said gently brushing Rubys' dark crimson hair out of her face as she tried to bury her face in the nook of Absolums colour

"What about you" Ren asked

"I'll sit outside the rooms" came the simple answer

"I have a question well two questions" Jaune started before Nora butted in with "What's your favourite pancake and aren't your arms tired you have been carrying Ruby for hours"

"Make that 3" Jaune said before continuing "1. I have not seen you eat, 2. You never seem to sleep and 3. Why does nothing seem tire you out"

"Come to think about it, the only time I ever saw you rest was when you were passed out" Ren pointed out

"Are you a robot" Nora half gasped half asked

"I am not like Ms Polendina I am fully Human" came the careful response

"Then why" Nora interrogated

"I can not answer as I do not the answer myself" Absolum admitted with that Nora and Absolum walked in to the room to be shared between Nora and Ruby so Absolum could put Ruby down before bowing slightly to Nora then leaving

"What was that bow for" Nora pondered before an voice that was not her own answered with "I bowed because it is the polite thing to do and for the next 15 minutes until Dinner then for the next couple hours you will be looking after the person who saved my life"

Nora fell out of her bed causing a load bang followed by another loud bang as Ren and Jaune burst though the door

"Are you okay Nora" Ren asked trying to calm the now panicked Nora while Jaune scanned the room for the cause of Noras delirium

"There was voice that was not a voice it was not here yet I could hear it" Nora answered clearly rattled

"I do apologise that was my semblance" Absolum started as he walked though the open door with 2 bowls of light soup and some soft bread as he pit them down on a small night stand he continued "Unlike other semblances mine is a passive one much like Rens but instead of masking my aura to Grimm, mine allows me to relay my thoughts to others as long as they trust or respect me enough that they would listen to me if I asked" he said while sitting down "sadly my semblance is responsible for Rubys current condition as some people have a negative reaction at first"

"But it does not sound like you" Nora stumbled

"That is because the voice you hear is not mine it belongs to my aura and my semblance, I can not change it, I have tried and I failed. Now" he said looking up "its dinner time so go and eat I will stay here with Ruby"

Nora, Jaune and Ren left the room to go and eat as they left the room they did not notice the light blue glow as the door shut behind them. "Ruby" Absolum said placing 1 glowing hand to her temple "Time to wake up" he finished as the glow flowed from his hand to Rubys small frame bathing her in the soft glow as she begun to stir Absolum removed his hand and the glow dissipated.

"Where am I" Ruby mumbled like a sleeper "and what's that smell"

"You are in a tavern called 'The One Eyed Hunter' and the aroma you smell is some chicken and vegetable soup along with some fresh bread" Absolum told her as she propped herself up in the bed and took the bowl Absolum offered her "How did I get here" she asked the answer made her blush

"I carried you here bridal style as I was still carrying Noras pack in addition to yours, are you okay" Absolum asked as he noticed her blush "do you have a fever" he continued as he pressed his forehead against hers "No temperature, please do tell me what ails you"

"N...nothing" came the small reply

"Then why are your cheeks red if not from a fever then what" the boy said half panicking

"I was...blushing" Ruby answered "don't you know what a blush is" she asked the boy

"No" came the response "what is blushing"

Ruby sighed "Blushing is the reddening of the face as a sign of shyness, embarrassment, or shame."

"Oh and why did you blush" Absolum asked again

"It is embarrassing that you carried me for I'm guessing hours in a bridal style" Ruby finish

The pause was awkward

"Well eat up you need to regain your strength and all" Absolum said looking at his soup with what could only be described as disgust

But he ate it all the same just slowly so by the time he finished the others were already finished and had joined the two of them they sat a while and discussed what had happened and where they were going next, then as the bell chimed at 21:00, they all retired to their beds

Absolum sat there in a chair pulled up to face out a window and he stared out into the dark night as he tried to remember his past but the only images he could conjure were of him playing a Red haired Bull Faunus and an amber eyed Bear Faunus then a loud bang followed by darkness until he was found by those who he called Mother and Father


	5. Bar duel

Absolums Will Draft chapter 5

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Everyone there's an OC so all of them are OOC

No Fluff

Story Start:

Absolum sat there in a chair pulled up to face out a window and he stared out into the dark night as he tried to remember his past but the only images he could conjure were of him playing a Red haired Bull Faunus and an amber eyed Bear Faunus then a loud bang followed by darkness until he was found by those who he called Mother and Father who gave him his name Absolum Graphinite but he could remember no more of what happened before the bang.

"I swear that I will find you two" Absolum said solemnly before he pulled a small black book from his pocket opening it to the first blank page

Sitting still for a moment he wrote: As I cannot trust my memory fully, I commit my past to page and ink. For these last few weeks I have been traveling with 4 ex students of beacon their names are; Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Ruby Rose. I owe my life to Ruby as she shot a Beringel that was very likely to decapitate me, I have used the Ethereal dust 4 times since I started to travel with them making the overall number of usages left 76 till it must be returned.

I remembered a Bull Faunas with red hair and a Bear Faunas with golden eyes, I know them to be my brothers long lost to me, but I will find them and recover my missing past and what caused that bang. I care less about the bang and more about my brothers whose names I feel in the back of mind and the tip of my tongue.

Team RNJR and I have travelled though 3 towns and many miles of forest where we were attacked by Taijitus, an Ursa Major and some beowolfs all now lay dead. I know RNJR trusts me as they are relay points, Ren was the first then Ruby followed by Jaune and only a few hours ago Nora heard me too. I must write of my location and battle, as of this I am staying in The One Eyed Huntsman run by a Cat Faunas called Barthelme who I have known for 4 years and I have learnt of Blushing it can occur due to shyness, embarrassment, or shame.

With that he closed the small black book and tucked it back into his pocket as he continued to stare out of the window for a hour he then moved the chair silently to the far corner of the room and waited watching Ren and Jaune sleep but no matter he tried not too his thoughts kept drifting to the Red haired huntress in the next room so he begun to feel out with his mind till he could feel her presence and he could tell that she was having a dark dream so activating his semblance and reaching for her mind once more he set to work reducing and altering Rubys' dreams to be calmer, He continued this till the early hours of the morning where he was interrupted by none other than Barthelme knocking on the door and handing over still with a small bag of Lien "Here is your change Absolum sorry it took so long to get the bank is shut at night so I had to wait till the morning as an apology I'll make your group whatever they want" he finished in a warm voice

"Thank you of and what time is it Barthelme" Absolum asked smiling as he took the bag and attached it to his belt he did not count the Lien as he could tell by the weight that there was about 2500 Lien in total

"The time is 07:04" Barthelme answered in the same warm tone

"Thank you once again my old friend" Absolum said

Barthelme had left to prepare the morning meal as Absolum gently eased his friends awake

"Morning Ren" half slurred Jaune his mind still full of sleep

"Good morning Jaune and also to you Absolum" Ren said half yawning

"Good morning Sirs" Absolum said bowing slightly

"About that" Jaune said scratching the back of his head "Look we are friends so calling us Sir and Mr is just a little well erm"

"Off putting" offered Ren

"Yeah that" Jaune responded "So just call us by our first names" Jaune paused before continuing "Apart from Ren call him by his last name everyone else does"

"Very well" was the only answer Absolum gave before continuing "Breakfast is in 40 minutes"

~In the room next door~

"Morning Nora" Ruby yawned slightly brushing the sleep from her eyes while sitting up

"Morning Ruby" Nora replied running her fingers though her hair "I call first dibs on the shower"

"Okay" Ruby half groaned slumping back on the soft bed she was not a morning person

~At the breakfast table~

"May I have some scrabbled egg, 2 slices of toast, some bacon and a glass of orange juice please" asked Ruby politely while brushing her still wet bangs behind her ears

"Same as her please" Jaune followed

"Pancakes and maple syrup please" Nora said drooling slightly

"An egg white omelette with some ham if you don't mind" Ren said smiling at the young waitress who was Barthelmes' daughter but unlike Barthelme who was stout and broad his daughter Elissa was nearly as thin Ruby and a few inches taller but her eye level just below Absolums

"Anything for you" Elissa asked Absolum her purple eyes glistening

"Just some bread and a small glass of water thank you Elissa" Absolum answered

"That's all you ever have you need something more" Elissa said bubbly before leaning in to Absolum and whispering "or maybe you would like me"

"Elissa I would like" Absolum paused slightly "some plain bread and some water please" he continued

"Humf" Elissa said then spun around making her waitress uniforms skirt lift up slightly exposing more of her pale slender legs "fine then" she said before bouncing off to tell her father the orders"

"Err what was that" Jaune said clueless as ever

"Elissa has a crush on me after I saved her from a fire 4 years ago" Absolum clarified

"Oh" was the general response

After a short chat Elissa came back with 5 plates balanced carefully on her arms but just as she passed a table with 4 hooded men sitting there one rammed his hand up between Elissa's apron and her skirt stopping her suddenly and causing the plates to shatter as she dropped them.

"Why doesn't the little flower stay with us and play" the lead figure said greasily

"Yeah we'll show her a great game" another figure said

"Piss off" Elissa swore as she lashed out at the lead figure who deftly caught her hand

"The little kitty has claws" He said looking at Elissa with contemplated lust

"I thought she was a flower" Said the largest figure clumsily as he stood up knocking over the table "Sorry about that was a bit closer then I thought"

"Doesn't matter we're leaving" said the lead figure

Team RNJR had not notice Absolum seemingly disappear only to walk from the bar with a mug of beer in his hand and sit between the doorway and the group of men

"Where you going you creeps" Absolum questioned draining the rest of his beer before staring at the empty mug then to the largest man and back

"Creeps are we" The lead man spat "Onyx, Xanthus kill him" as two of the 4 figures started to walk towards Absolum one giggling the other silent, Absolum took one last look at his mug and threw it straight into the Largest mans face causing him to tip over backwards and brake a chair "Now who's next" Absolum said grinning

"You bustard" Onyx shouted as he dashed towards Absolum "Ericson get up and you die" he continued but before he got 3 steps away from where he started a bullet hit him and set him on fire and sent him flying before he collided with Ericson who had just gotten up, knocking them both over. "Onyx" Xanthus said patently "Your anger got the best of you again" the man continued shaking his head slightly before turning to Absolum "Tell me, my boy what is your name"

"Why do you ask" Absolum countered

"So I know who I duelled" Xanthus answered pushing back his hood revealing a face that would not look out of place in a university lecture hall, the mans calm brown eyes seemed to overflow with understanding while is greying hair gave off an air of nobility and honour as he drew his sword he took on a fencing form his blade parallel with his torso

Absolum put his SMG away and took out his sword pointing it towards the man who stood before answering "I am Absolum of Lilima now state your name sir"

The older man seemed pleased as he gave his response "I am Xanthus of Norvulx are you not meant to offer me your dagger,00 young man or do you not follow that tradition"

Absolum smirked as he reached behind him and removed his dagger before walking over the Xanthus and handed him it in the same manner as he had handed it to Ren during their duel "Tell me Xanthus of Norvulx how did you know of that tradition outsiders rarely do"

"I have duelled a member of you Village before and I lost I aim to even the score. Now shall we start" Xanthus replied in a friendly tone

They both took 9 paces backwards till they were 18 paces away and took position facing each other before they attacked Xanthus turned to a random patron and asked for a coin once he had it he turned back to Absolum and said "We start when the coin hits the point between us" and with that he flicked the coin high as it spun both of them shifted slightly eyes focused on each other as Absolum said "This duel is of skill not semblance so we will not use them".


	6. The Police get involved

Absolums Will Draft chapter 6

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Everyone there's an OC so all of them are OOC

No Fluff

Story Start:

They both took 9 paces backwards till they were 18 paces away and took position facing each other before they attacked Xanthus turned to a random patron and asked for a coin once he had it he turned back to Absolum and said "We start when the coin hits the point between us" and with that he flicked the coin high as it spun both of them shifted slightly eyes focused on each other as Absolum said "This duel is of skill not semblance so we will not use them".

"Very well and no ranged attacks" Xanthus answered

Absolum did not have a chance to reply as the coin bounced off Onyxs' knife and Xanthus swiftly stepped forward thrusting his sword at a remarkable speed and as he did Absolum notice the blade begin to spark as he blocked the incoming barrage of attacks. Absolum told Ruby to grab Elissa and get her away using her semblance after he did this he slashed his sword diagonally upwards causing Xanthus blade to pierce the air above Absolums left shoulder as a massive arc of lightning destroyed a table in a massive burst of light causing the man who had been holding Elissa to let go of her arm to shield his eyes at that moment Ruby grabbed Elissa and activating her Semblance they both disappeared in a storm of rose petals.

"Now I can really go full power" Absolum said smirking as he dashed in-between the incoming thrusts and swung his sword upwards catching his attacker in the chest and to Xanthuss' surprise the sword shattered his own aura and left a gash going from his hip to his collar and as Xanthus stumbled Absolum waited for him to regain balance.

After regaining his balance, Xanthus sprung forward slashing quickly with his sword as with his free hand he reached for the black dagger Absolum had handed him he saw his chance as Absolum deflected a slash but lost his balance slightly as he slipped on Onyxs' sword stabbing out with his sword again to push Absolum more off balance then he stabbed with the dagger piercing Absolums' aura and burying the black blade into his arm and slicing open Absolums' right shoulder, a thought occurred to Xanthus that thought being that the boy now stumbling backwards was the first person in a long time that he could consider a worthy adversary but still the words he said next shocked even him "You can take your dagger back Absolum of Lilima as I Xanthus of Norvulx admit defeat as such I yield" as he walked over to Absolum, the large man who was holding Elissa pulled out a sliver pistol and shot Xanthus in the head killing Xanthus as he took aim at Absolum.

He bellowed "YOU ARE WEAK AND THE WEAK SHALL FEED THE STR..." he was cut short by the sudden pressure of a blade against his throat by an incredibly angry Absolum "You speak of the strong but you are weak, you coward, you hind behind your goons while you sit there caring naught and for that" Absolums voice turned into a righteous roar " YOU WILL FACE JUDGEMENT" he finished as he buried the sword deep into the large neck and swiftly decapitated the man who stood in front of him, as the now headless corpse slumped against the boy covering him in blood and staining his cloak and clothes a deep crimson.

A scream was heard and with that everything begun to move people fell backwards on their chairs while others ran panicking out of the tavern to find the closest guard and within 5 minutes 16 guards burst though the various doors and surrounded the blood soaked boy who had not moved a muscle nor had said anything till a fresh faced constable walked over to Absolum nervously before she got 6 paces into her walk Absolum raised his head as he had been staring at the headless body by his feet with such a look of disgust that others felt disgust towards the corpse.

"Excuse me sir but would you mind coming with us to the station just so we can ask you some questions" The Constable hesitantly asked

"Okay" Absolum answered giving the officer a small reassuring smile "May I ask your name ma'am"

"I am Police Constable Maze" PC Maze said with a proud tone

With that Absolum surrounded by most of the officers was marched out of the tavern while PC Maze turned to Ruby, who had came back in a few moments ago with Elissa in tow, and said "Since you two are involved in this accident I would like for you to come with me

~At the Police Station~

"ADMIT IT YOU KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD" Screamed a pudgy, overweight man who was, by Absolums guess, the Chief Inspector

"No Sir" Absolum started in a respectful tone " They were harassing a lady I know a when I asked them to stop, They attacked me so I defended myself"

"OF COURSE THATS WHAT YOU WOULD SAY BUT WHERE IS SAID GIRL" Shouted the Chief Inspector

Just as Absolum was about to answer a knock on the door sounded in the room and PC Maze came though, saluted the chief and said in a serious tone "Sir, What the boy says is true we have had several witness say the same thing and the Lady who was harassed confirmed his account" Amy looked around before continuing "And the gun shot that killed the First Victim was identical to several other Murders in the surrounding areas and tests confirm that the bullets came from the Second Victims gun" she finished

The Chief Inspector turned back to Absolum stared him in the eye and said in a harsh, brutal tone "You still killed one of them so how do you defend that action"

The answer made both officers doubt their own abilities

"I did kill him" Absolum said mater-of-factly "but only because he kill his own team mate and gloated over the kill saying that the weak fed the strong so" Absolum said grinning "I showed him how weak he was, and to also prevent him from killing another person where as if you had arrested him he would of just escaped and continued his criminal activities, not to mention he also attacked an internationally licenced huntsman the penalty for that is death so as you see I did nothing wrong" He finished looking back to the now red faced Chief Inspector who was sweating at an abnormal rate for a normal person

"Ahh...Erm Very well then Mr Graphinite" Stumbled the Chief Inspector "You are free to go" the chief inspector turned quickly to Constable Maze and bellowed "WHY DID YOU NOT REPORT SOONER MAZE"

"I reported as soon as I could sir" PC Maze said panicking but before the Chief Inspector could say a word Absolum spoke in a serious tone "Chief Inspector, before you reprimand Officer Maze may I just say that when I was first detained in the Tavern, PC Mazes was the only person to approach me while the other Officers stood there quaking"

"Ah very well" The Chief Inspector knew better then to argue with an Huntsman who was licenced to work internationally "Constable Maze" he started with a more gentle tone "What you did was foolish but you showed more bravery then the squad you were aiding as such I will be putting your name in for both a promotion and addition training for your rank along with a word of recommendation"

"Thank you Sir, I won't disappoint" PC Maze replied hardly concealing her joy

"If I may ask can I have my weapons back" Absolum asked politely

"Yes, I'll take to them" PC Maze said as she walked to the door and opened it

With that they walked down to the front desk when Absolum picked up his Dagger and his SMG both of which he refastened to their correct spots in his back then looking for his sword PC Maze said that the sword had been picked up by a girl clad in a red cloak and hood Absolum did little more then grin as he stepped out of the station and walked over to NJR as Ruby was not with them

"Where's Ruby?" Absolum asked _NJR but did not like the answers

"No clue" Jaune said shrugging

"Haven't seen her since the police came" Ren responded

"Not a clue" Nora replied

Upon hearing their answers Absolum let out a brief sigh and activated his semblance and felt out for Rubys mind but he could not find the energetic mind of Ruby within a 5K area he felt out further first doubling the range the tripling it to 15K still unable to find her Absolum changed his approach knowing she had his sword with her, Absolum felt out once more for the soft hum of the ethereal dust encased in the cross guard he smiled when he found a trace of it 16K to the south, relaying this to _NJR he sprinted off quickly covering the distance in just under 50 minutes he looked and saw what seemed like a battle ground or arena with Ruby out cold hanging 8 foot in the air being held up by her cloak that was impaled with his sword 5 foot above Rubys head. Absolum once more relayed this to _NJR and told them to hurry as he got to work on getting Ruby down which was hard as he tried to not look up her skirt and considering her feet where 2 foot above his head it was difficult as he climbed up the wall Ruby was hanging from Absolum begun to feel a dark mind similar to a Grimm but much more powerful approach. Knowing time was no longer a luxury he worked quickly and just as he got Ruby down an almighty roar reverberated around the arena and the earth quaked underfoot as a massive Grimm lumbered in to the area.


	7. A new Grimm appears

Absolums Will Draft chapter 7

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Everyone there's an OC so all of them are OOC

No Fluff

Story Start:

Knowing time was no longer a luxury he worked quickly and just as he got Ruby down an almighty roar reverberated around the arena and the earth quaked underfoot as a massive Grimm lumbered in to the area.

This creature dwarfed nearly all the other Grimm that Absolum had ever seen or heard about apart from goliaths, dragons, both air and sea, and it was the same size of an ancient nevermore while it seemed that the Grimm that stood before him had not seen him, Absolum had time to observe the creature, it was clearly a new type of Grimm as on the creatures bony mask there was only two red lines going from the inner corner of its deathly red eyes and down to its massive jaw that when opened showed several rows of razor sharp teeth looking away from its mask the creatures fore limbs were massive at least 3 foot thick and 15 foot long not including the two powerful paws or the long deadly claws that to Absolums guess were serrated.

As Absolum moved Ruby away from the giant creature he spotted the countless weapons embedded in the creatures broad back as well as the somewhat squat appearance of the creatures hind limb instead of the 15 foot fore limbs the rear limbs were around 10 foot in overall length but due to the double knee joints each leg had the vertical height was around 7 to 8 foot and its rear paws were nearly identical to is fore paws apart from the claws while jagged were shorter then the serrated fore claws, not only was its sheer size likely to put off any hunters but also the insane volume of bone plates that covered the Grimm's form and like the inverse of a Boarbatusk its back was less armoured then its front but due to the Grimm's size it was hardly shocking at least not as shocking as the dozens of blades all lodged in the creatures thick hide. It was at this moment when the creature saw Absolum and Ruby move, it turn its huge mass to face them and approached slowly but the quakes it made while walking was enough to make it so Absolum who had picked Ruby up had to put his back up against a nearby pillar to prevent himself from falling over.

Quickly using his semblance Absolum searched Rubys mind to see what caused her to be pinned against a pillar as it turned out this creature before them was to blame seeing this and checking the positions of _NJR he sighed they where still ten minutes away so Absolum decided to do what no sane person would do and ran straight towards the giant Grimm, as Absolum got closer to the Grimm it swung one of it massive forelimbs towards the approaching figure, Absolum just managed to dodge the massive claws by throwing him self into a slide only losing a small part of his momentum he quickly regained the lost speed as he ran through the forest pushed onwards by the sound of uprooting trees and smashing of rocks till Absolum got to a massive fissure in the ground _NJR stood on one side and Absolum stood on the other still clutching the smaller form of Ruby

"CAN ANY OF YOU CATCH" Absolum shouted across to _NJR

"Yeah I ca" Jaune was cut short by the impact of crescent rose to his chest then Absolum took a running leap and just cleared the fissure causing him to fall forwards but he twisted in the fall so he landed back first with Ruby still held in his arms

"Sorry Jaune, I had very little time to explain" Absolum apologised still laying in the grass

The ground quaked then a few seconds later it quaked again this pattern continued until the Giant Grimm was standing on the opposite side of the fissure to RNJR and Absolum who was now standing and only Ren saw that Absolum was transferring his Aura to Ruby in order to heal and wake her, in about 60 seconds Ruby was awake, groggy but awake.

"What happened" Ruby asked to no one in particular

"You picked up my sword and tried to use your semblance which was increased due to the dust so you ended up in the middle of a forest temple thing after you were hit by that thing" Absolum gestured to the massive Grimm.

"Oh is that Ahh w-what is that thing is massive...why is it not moving" Ruby said first panicking then confused

Absolum said nothing as he realised that Ruby was right as soon as it got to the fissure the beast stopped dead in its tracks, after a pause he finally said "I have a plan its stupid but could work" Absolum turned to face the pink haired girl who up until now had been bombarding Ren with question "Nora can I borrow Magnhild please" He asked politely

"Sure thing just She has a kick" Nora replied as she tossed Magnhild over to Absolum who caught it deftly

"Thank you" was the only response Absolum gave as he backed away from the fissure and ran straight towards the Fissure aiming Magnhild ,in its grenade launcher form, a few feet in front of his own then just as he launched himself over the massive tear he pulled out his sword and as he fell just short of the ledge he pierced the cliff face in front of him and pulled himself onto the sword taking aim with Magnhild he fired all 6 rounds into the cliff face causing it to collapse, Nora was shocked as the explosion did not have the normal pink tinge to them instead the explosions had no dust cloud but the impact sites simply disappeared with a faint flash of blue white light this caused the cliff to collapse widening the crevasse Absolum leapt off his sword and used it like a spring board to propel himself to the surface, while he was in mid air he threw Magnhild to Nora who caught it expertly.

"GO ON AHEAD" Absolum shouted as he landed on the opposite side to RNJR

"NO WE CAN'T, YOU'RE OUR TEAM MATE" Ruby yelled back with so much passion and will behind it that Absolum was taken aback as he thought himself to only be a companion traveling with RNJR to pay back a debt he owed them

"VERY WELL" Absolum started before he was cut short by the giant Grimm's unholy roar and by a glancing blow that sent him flying backwards into a half submerged boulder "Gah" Absolum grunted before standing and drawing his sword and SMG "You are worthy of a swift death, creature" Absolum said darkly while a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

Activating his semblance he told RNJR what to do and right away they opened fire apart from Jaune who Nora had flung over the crevasse and next to Absolum who had caught the flying blondie.

"Ready" Absolum asked taking aim at the creatures right hind leg

"Guess so" Came the slightly nervous reply as Jaune lowered himself in to a running stance

"Aim for the joints the skin is thinner" Absolum said mirroring Jaunes' stance "GO" he shouted as he started to run left hand aiming and firing his SMG and his right gripping the handle of his sword with Jaune running by his right with Crocea Mors in its two hander configuration "I'll make an opening in the limb you sever it"

"Okay then" Jaune replied with a serious and calm voice

With that Absolum pulled slightly ahead still firing his SMG until he was 10 feet way and Jaune was 12, He leapt drawing his blade he cut deep in to the beasts leg before he leapt back and focussed his fire to the new wound till Jaune followed up the attack and like Absolum said he would Jaune cleaved off the beasts leg causing it to lose it balance and tumbled over, taking this opportunity Absolum and Jaune climbed up onto the creatures back as they ran along its spine Absolum put his SMG back in is sheath and he grabbed a sword that had a blade looking like a combination of a western long sword and an eastern katana.

"Aim for the neck" Jaune said gripping a protruding spear shaft to maintain his balance

"Yeah same as before but we repeat it until the head is sever" Absolum was cut short as the Grimm reared up and he fell down the creatures spine whose sharp bone plates dug deep into him as he tumbled he managed to stop himself by wrapping his arms around an ancient broad sword so tightly that is rusty blade dug deeply into Absolums arm drawing blood, his aura do little to block the swords blade as Absolum grabbed on to it not struck by it all it did was stop the rust and any diseases from entering his body, knowing he could not stay hanging here for much longer Absolum pulled himself up onto the sword as started to climb up jumping from blade to spear shaft to bony plate wondering how this massive Grimm could stand on only 1 squat leg Absolum looked down only to see that the Grimm's tail, a feature that until now Absolum had written off as just a nonprehensile lump, was where its right leg should be, seeing this Absolum wondered briefly what other surprises the Grimm was hiding.

Jaune had seen Absolum fall and had clumsily climbed down a few feet till he was only 3 foot away from Absolum and offered him a hand , to both of their surprise Jaune was able to lift up Absolum till they where nearly eye level.

"His training and heavier sword must be the reason he is that strong, it's impressive" Absolum thought to himself forgetting that his semblance was still active as he found a foot hold and then proceeded to climb back up with Jaune close behind him, this continued till they both face reached the beasts shoulders where Absolum told RN_R to focus fire on the Grimm's thick neck and face but to also spread out as till then they had been standing shoulder to shoulder so they spread out continuing to fire Ruby had gone to the right of Nora who had be standing in the middle while Ren went left opening up the spread of rounds as a few whizzed past Jaunes head but he did not notice as he and Absolum were busy hacking away at the beasts neck and dodging its massive forelimbs as it tried to dislodge the pair from its back this continued for a half hour, this value was a guess as Absolum had forgotten to keep track and nobody had the idea to count the minutes but at the end of the battle Jaune and Absolum were able to cut of the head of the beast killing it instantly as the pair of exhausted huntsman landed on the ground the Beast, which Absolum would refer to as The Great Beast lurched forwards as its muscles contracted for the last time, and fell into the Fissure dragging its head along with it. With this Absolum helped Jaune jump back over the others before he carried suit land softly next to Ruby and he gave her a smile that could melt a stone heart like butter before he fell face first onto the grassy ground under him, Ruby worrying if he was hurt bent down just to realise that for once Absolum was asleep, so they made camp there for the night.


	8. Scars and a Bird

Absolums Will Draft chapter 8

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Everyone there's an OC so all of them are OOC

Slight Fluff

Story Start:

With this Absolum helped Jaune jump back over the others before he carried suit land softly next to Ruby and he gave her a smile that could melt a stone heart like butter before he fell face first onto the grassy ground under him, Ruby worrying if he was hurt bent down just to realise that for once Absolum was asleep, so they made camp there for the night.

"Absolum only seems to sleep after he has had a massive battle, its weird" commented Nora before she continued "also when he used Magnhild there was no explosion"

"At least now he eats food while it is only some bread and water or soup he is still eating as for the lack off an explosion I haven't got a clue" replied Jaune as he dished up some boar stew he made and gave a bowl of it to Nora, Ren, Ruby and he kept one for himself while making sure that there was enough for Absolum if he woke up, but as soon as Ruby got her dinner she left the camp fire and sat next to the sleeping form of the boy who had saved her thinking about this made Ruby worry as now that Absolum had repaid his debt by saving Ruby from 'The Great Beast' as Jaune was calling it would Absolum leave them, this train of thought upset Ruby more then she thought it would it was at this moment when she realised that she had a crush on Absolum before she could think further and blush more Ren called her over

"Ruby, how are you feeling now?" He asked in a concerned tone as she was quieter then normal

"Yeah I'm okay just tired" yawned Ruby as she stretched out her arms listening for the small pops and clicks she was used to hearing after extensive firing of crescent rose.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Jaune moaned "Its a horrible sound"

"yeah yeah" Ruby mumbled back as she got up and walked over to Absolum who was still sound asleep with the fading sun behind Ruby she could see that Absolums face was caked in dirt, dust and mud, she quickly walked back to the small fire Jaune had made, with help from a fire crystal he pinched from Absolums SMG,

Grabbing a small pail of water and a cloth she walked briskly back to Absolum, apologised for the cold water while dipping and ringing out the cloth a few times before she got to work gently cleaning the pale face in front of her stopping only to rewet the cloth or brush his raven black hair off of his face after the 5th time of doing this Ruby just stuck his hair in a low pony tail much like Rens but shorter by quite a few inched, as Ruby cleaned Absolums face the more she noticed his many small scars too many to count but the one that caught her eye was a small near perfect circle just above his left temple no bigger then a nine millimetre round as she gingerly touched the slightly raised ring of scar tissue Absolums eyes snapped shut as he grabbed Rubys arm, twisted it so it was behind her back and with his other arm he pressed his dagger against her nape before he spoke in a voice that could make Grimm scared "Have you come to finish the job"

"Mercy, Mercy" Ruby quivered " its me Ruby Rose, Absolum let go of my arm please oww" she continued and to her surprise the forceful grip that was just bending her arm disappeared as Absolum fell back into an uneasy rest thrashing about talking about killing the people who took him from his brothers, Ruby stayed next to him as his thrashing seemed to be less violent when she was near him, at some point Ruby fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder until the first rays of the morning sun bathed the land in their golden glow waking Absolum who was instantly aware of weight on his shoulder taking a deep inhale he could smell the strawberry scented hair of Ruby, he smiled to himself as he sat there not wanting to disturb her sleep.

He sat and waited for a few hours before Ruby awoke on her own accord during this time he had already up dated his diary with all the events in precise detail and measurement along with additional notes about the people and places he had seen or met.

"Good morning Ruby" Absolum said gently to the half awake Ruby

"Morning Absolum" Ruby replied after a short yawn "Got any cookies"

"Sadly no but I will get you some when we are next able to" Absolum responded with the same smile he gave her before he collapsed

"Promise" Ruby question like a small child

"Promise" Absolum said pushing himself and by extension Ruby up on to their feet "Wait here I'll get breakfast started" he finished before walking silently into the forest coming back after 10 or 15 minutes with a few rabbits and some wood for the fire "How does rabbit roast sound"

Ruby could not respond as She had only ever had rabbit roast once before and that was with her uncle Qrow on a camping trip

During the half hour it took to cook the other had woken up and joined them round the fire as Absolum tended to it, putting logs on in some places while moving the embers to another area as to circulate the heat evenly between the tinfoil wrapped rabbit and the pot containing the water for washing up, the others talked idly about what route to take to get to haven the quickest at this Absolum raised his head and told them he would be leaving their company for a couple of weeks had he had some business to attend to and when Ruby pressed him further he told her using Relay that he had a lead on one of his brothers.

He knew she would understand as during the time before _NJR had joined them, he had told her what little of his past he knew simply stating that he had two friends and they were all as close as brothers so he called them his brothers but one day his was shot, when he said this his finger went to the small scar above his temple, and when he awoke from that he could not remember anything not even his own name so he wandered alone until he collapsed once more but this time when he awoke there was an older couple who took him in and cared for him till he left and during that time a few memories returned but know a man matching the description of one of his brothers was seen on a town 4 days west as the Nevermore flies 6 as the Beowolf runs but he could run faster then any Beowolf this got Ruby to smile as she agreed his leave but asked if they could accompany him as a small detour would be fine as they were a team after all but Absolum declined the offer saying it was part of his old life but even over long range relay worked, with this and after saying his momentary farewells Absolum took off running till he was out of visual range of Team RNJR at which point he dropped to all fours and tan looking like a human Beowolf but going twice the speed of his upright sprint.

As soon as Absolum left Ruby begun to feel uneasy turning to look at the others she could tell that they were also uneasy "Come on we will meet up in a week or two" Ruby said trying to put on a front

"Lets standing around will not get anything done" came the unaffected voice of Ren, with this they set out heading north while Absolum still running like a beast headed west

After few hours of constant running Absolum slowed and instead climbed into a near by tree just as two Atlesian Knight-200s stopped under him then scanned the area, turned to face south and ran off, Absolum sighed if they had turned north he would of had to terminate them as a safety measure as they may attack team RNJR well Absolum was more worried for Ruby as he had grown fond of her, sticking to the tree tops Absolum made his way West using the sun as his guide as he travelled he had to stop and hide because of Grimm and Atlesian Knight-200s of which he had destroyed 4 as they had turned North as for the Grimm, Absolum slayed all but 1 as it was a baby Nevermore with white plumage and had a black bone mask with green eyes that seemed to glow with intelligence so Absolum tried something he never thought he would do, he spoke to it "Hello Nevermore do you understand me" He said slowly and using clean pronunciation

"Caw" was all the Nevermore said while seeming to tilt its bone clad head to one side

"Quoth the Nimmermehr" Absolum muttered to himself

"Raven" cawed the Nevermore

"Who are you Nimmermehr"

"Caw" was the only response

"I'm talking to a Nimmermehr" Absolum said in disbelief

"Raven" cawed the Nevermore

Absolum seeing no point in talking to the bird he turned to face west and leapt going from tree to tree only stopping to kill Grimm and observe Atlesian Knight-200s

-Back with RNJR-

The uneasy feeling had not left Ruby fully as they travelled north, walking carefully yet at her normal pace as to not lag behind the Team but the more they travelled the worse she felt she knew that she was fond of Absolum his knowledge of both blade and gun and the mysterious past of him drew her in but what got her the most was that during the time he travelled with them She had been happy, while is was true that some of Absolums action had worried or scared her but Absolum always cleared things up and had reassured her during their journey.

"Guys I don't like this" Jaune called back to the other snapping Ruby out of her stupor as she became aware of her surroundings that's when she saw it well it was not the correct name that would be wreckage or crash site as before them stretched a long scorched path littered with twisted metal and limbs from AK-200s picking up their pace Team RNJR dashed along the path drawing ever closer to the main hull they came across more Knights some more intact then others but all disabled it was silent apart from the creaking of steel and the distant roar of a dust fuelled fire


	9. RNJR vs The Nuckelavee

Absolums Will Draft chapter 9

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: RNJR

Universe: Slight AU

OOC: Everyone there's an OC so all of them are OOC

No Fluff

Story Start:

"Guys I don't like this" Jaune called back to the other snapping Ruby out of her stupor as she became aware of her surroundings that's when she saw it well it was not the correct name that would be wreckage or crash site as before them stretched a long scorched path littered with twisted metal and limbs from AK-200s, picking up their pace Team RNJR dashed along the path drawing ever closer to the main hull they came across more Knights some more intact then others but all disabled it was silent apart from the creaking of steel and the distant roar of a dust fuelled fire

"Come on we need to see if there are any survivors" Ren said as they picked up their pace and begun to furiously scale and search the crash after a few hours of searching Nora shouted that she had found a door with all of their combined strength they managed to pry open the door. The door opens to the flight command deck the team walked briskly in and after a short search they found the pilots, some were crushed and others looked to have bled out as they continued to search Ruby remembered what Weiss had told her about this type of ship, and was looking for the Automatic Flight Recorder as it would have all the info on it after a relatively ick search She found the small blue and white box."This should clear things up" Ruby said as she connected her scroll to the box and pressed start, almost immediately an explosion was heard after a few seconds of static a harsh metallic voice warned that dust fuel had destabilised and would detonate in 20 seconds that moment another recorded voice started to talk about how it was a honour to serve the crew but what at first confused Ruby where the constant background noise of small motors and servos till she remembered that Atlas used robots as soldiers.

"Something blew the ship up" Ruby said slightly panicking "I hope it's not around"

"It was probably just an accident in the dust storage" Jaune said trying to reassure Ruby, who calmed down

"Thanks, Jaune" Ruby said smiling, she was still worried about the Males voice as it struck a vague memory but Ruby could not place it.

After a few days walking they arrived at the destroyed town of Kuroyuri the now empty and degraded town. A billowing cloud of dust and pieces of wood rise in the distance around the top of a tree that Jaune, Ruby, Ren and Nora all fell back on, Then a Nuckelavee comes into view, twitching its various body parts. It sends out a shockwave roar that causes all four teenagers to flinch. The Grimm looks at the teenagers and turns its head to look at Jaune and begins running toward him.

Jaune sheaths his sword and makes a run for the far side.

The Nuckelavee lashes out with one of its arms, able to extend it at a far reach. Jaune avoids it and gets to the far side, but the Nuckelavee is heading right for him.

Just as the creature reared up to crush Jaune under hoof, was shoved out of the way by Ren who opened up with constant fire from Stormflower then as the Grimm stumbled backwards Nora smashed Magnhild into its side flinging the creature across the plaza but to their chagrin the Nuckelavee slid to a stop then the drooping Humanoid portion of the creature begun violently twist and shack before it launched its two massive arms at Ren and Nora but just like with Jaune, Ren shoved Nora out of the way and was hit by both arms flinging Ren back into a collapsed building where he once more opened fire with Stormflower, while Ruby had gotten on top of another roof and also begun to open fire but she was only able to get a few rounds off when the Grimm wrapped its arm around her and begun to smash her though buildings and into the floor only stopping when Jaune stabbed into its arm with a knife he had found as Crocea Mors had been knocked from him when Ren had shoved him any thoughts Jaune had where quickly dashed as the other arm smashed into his chest sending the boy flying back and had winded him so as soon as Jaune landed he quickly dropped to the floor gasping for breath to cover him Nora, who was now positioned behind the creature opened full fire with Magnhild as the smoke from the explosions cleared Nora could make out the crack in the Grimms' mask.

"Aim for the head" Nora shouted as she bombarded the Grimm with grenades while the others apart from Jaune as he was still gasping for air formed a triangle around the Grimm and all fired but to avoid this sudden barrage of dust and bullets the Nuckelavee leapt almost gracefully on to a nearby roof and let loose a roar that shock the very building it stood on as RNR levelled their guns at it, while Jaune stood up and readied himself for a charge. The Nuckelavee spasmed violently before sonic roar before sweeping its arms towards RNJR but only succeeded in pushing Jaune back as he blocked the arms and pinned the left one to the floor with his shield.

"Guys I have a plan" Jaune called defaulting to Leader "we need to pin its other arm opposite to his the other"

"I've got it" Ruby said before converting Crescent Rose from sniper to scythe before Jaune continued

"As it has two masks we need to kill both Nora you have the horse mask and Ren you go after the rider" Jaune said "Ruby you get up high and I'll be a distraction"

"Sure thing" was the reply Jaune got, Nora and Ren darted off behind a building

"Ren are you okay" Nora asked

"Its the same one" Ren said nigh venomously "It slaughtered our home, our friends and our Families" just as Nora was about to speak Jaunes scream bellowed out

"Nora, let go! Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't" Ren snapped as he turned to rush in

Without even looking up, Nora slaps Ren. He stops and turns to face her, and she finally lets go, putting her hands in her lap.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end" Nora pleaded tears beginning to well up in her eyes

She raises her head, but Ren sees his memory of Nora as a scared little girl before blinking and seeing her normally. Like back then, she has tears in her eyes.

"Not like this" Nora said weakly

Ren sighs and pulls the knife his father gave him out of his boot. He holds it in both hands. Nora places her hand on the hilt with his and closes his fingers around it. She looks at him with a fierce, determined expression.

"We can do this" Nora said looking Ren dead in the eyes

Ren looks at her with big eyes before nodding in agreement. Together they step out from behind the building. Nora picks up Magnhild and the two are promptly joined by Ruby and Jaune.

"Ren. Jaune and I took care of its arms" Ruby said panting

"I'll take care of the horse" Nora said all hints of sorrow gone from her voice

"And I'll take care of the rest." Ren stated with a voice like cold steel "Nora!"

Nora freefalls from the roof to land a killing blow to the head of the horse. Ren retrieves his knife and walks before the trapped Grimm.

"For my mother." Ren thought to himself as he cuts off the Grimm's left arm. "For my father." He thinks loader, He cuts off the Grimm's right arm. "For all those that you've slain." He roared in his mind while He strikes a gash into the flailing torso. As he closes his eyes he yells "For myself." He opens his eyes and swings with the knife, beheading the Grimm. It dies in a pillar of black smoke. Ren drops the knife and breathes out a sigh of relief only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugs her back and gives a single laugh.

"Look its a transport" Jaune cries out from the roof top he had climbed on to survey the area "How do I get down" He asked just to be deafened by the speaker of the transport "Jump blondie" as the transport came to a hover the side door slide silently open and a massive mountain of a Faunus stepped off and dropped the 15ft "are you team RNJR" the man asked like a police officer

"Yeah and may we get your name sir" Ren said as he stood up

"Good, No you cannot get my name Human and someone wants to talk to you four" The Faunus hissed

"So you're a Faunus" Ren replied

"Yeah and you don't want to find out what type" The man retorted as he turned to Ruby "Red head your up front the other 3 get in the back and Red head don't touch anything or I'll push you out"


	10. Absolum finds a lost Brother

Absolums Will Chapter 10

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: A RNJR

Universe: heavier AU

OOC: Everyone in this chapter are OCs so all of them are OOC

No Fluff but Friendship

Story Start:

After few hours of constant running Absolum slowed and instead climbed into a near by tree just as two Atlesian Knight-200s stopped under him then scanned the area, turned to face south and ran off, Absolum sighed if they had turned north he would of had to terminate them as a safety measure as they may attack team RNJR well, Absolum was more worried for Ruby as he had grown fond of her, sticking to the tree tops Absolum made his way West using the sun as his guide as he travelled he had to stop and hide because of Grimm and Atlesian Knight-200s of which he had destroyed 4 as they had turned North as for the Grimm, Absolum slayed all but 1 as it was a baby Nevermore with white plumage and had a black bone mask with green eyes that seemed to glow with intelligence so Absolum tried something he never thought he would do, he spoke to it "Hello Nevermore do you understand me" He said slowly and using clean pronunciation

"Caw" was all the Nevermore said while seeming to tilt its bone clad head to one side

"Quoth the Nimmermehr" Absolum muttered to himself

"Raven" cawed the Nevermore

"Who are you Nimmermehr"

"Caw" was the only response

"I'm talking to a Nimmermehr" Absolum said in disbelief

"Raven" cawed the Nevermore

Absolum seeing no point in talking to the bird he turned to face west and leapt going from tree to tree only stopping to kill Grimm and observe Atlesian Knight-200s

"This is getting me no where" Absolum exclaimed as he ripped the head off of a Beowolf

After travelling a few miles Absolum heard gunfire and rushed towards it only stopping when he ran out of trees, luckily the firefight was close to the treeline, but the sight sickened Absolum as he saw the Atlesian knights firing upon a walled city of Faunas.

Darting silently around the Knights, Absolum stepped out of the treeline SMG in hand and opened fire taking out 5 of the knights before the dozens of others turned and returned fire, Absolum managed to take out 10 more before the first bullet hit him in the right shoulder causing him to drop his sword that he was using to block bullets it was at this moment the Faunas attacked, the fight was chaos at the end 27 Faunas lied dead in the field and the dozens of Atlesian knights littered the ground with body parts, as the Faunus medic squad drifted like mist over the battle field a young looking Mink Faunus detached herself from the group and sprinted over the bleeding figure splayed against a rock seeing that he needed medical aid the Mink Faunus turned her head and shouted "We have an person in need of Medical aid he is bleeding heavily"

At that call, a few others detached from the main group and rushed over and started to bandage up the Man before them, after they bandaged him up two of them, a Boar Faunus and the Mink Faunus carried him and his gear back to the walled city and to their hospital on the way there the Boar Faunus asked in a gruff voice "what is he, us or man"

"Man but a good man he fought against those machines allowing us to counter attack" replied the Mink Faunus

The Boar Faunus simply stared at the Man while he disliked Man, he was glad of this one as his intervention had cut losses but the Boar Faunus kept a poker face "Lets just get him to the Doc" he finally said

"Okay hey Bourne what type of dust is this" The Mink Faunus asked

"Like hell I would know Gem" Bourne said glancing at the Sword that Gem was referring too "Why"

"Because its glowing and I feel weird kind of warm but not" Gem answered

"Get the Doc to check you out could be flu" Bourne replied

-At the city hospital-

"Hey is a Doc in" Bourne called out as he and Gem walked through the reception

"Yes, Yes Bourne I am in" an old Monkey Faunus said as he shuffled in his tail wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate "Where is Gem" he asked adjusting his glasses

"Right here Doctor Monroe" Gem said

"I have a drink for you and why do you look so flushed" Doctor Monroe said caringly as he placed the mug of hot chocolate in Gems hands while he took the weapons out of her arms "A medic should not carry weapons of harm"

"Thank you Doctor Monroe but I was wandering if you could tell me why I'm flush but first you must help this man he was shot by the Machines"

"I see follow me" Doctor Monroe said as he walked towards an operation room

-1 hour later-

"Done that was quite a few rounds you caught but you'll live" Doctor Monroe said while patting the man on the shoulder before leaving the room to tell Gem who was waiting on tenter hooks "He will be fine sore but okay"

"Thank you Doctor" Gem exclaimed before moving inside the room Doctor Monroe just left before quickly turning and asking "So did the tests come back for me"

"Yes and its nothing to worry about all that happened was that your aura was unlocked" Monroe Chuckled before walking off

"My Aura" Gem repeated "so I have an Aura" she said as she sat by the unknown Man and waited for him to wake up

-30 minutes later-

"Did anyone get the number of the Bullhead that hit me" Absolum said as he tried to prop himself up only to be hampered by the weight of a brown haired girl with a small set of animal ears on the top of her head "A Faunus...GET UP GIRL" Absolum yelled load enough to wake the sleeping girl, who freaked out and fell off the chair she was sitting in

"Ow why did you yell" Gem said as she rubbed the back of her head

"To wake you" Absolum said matter-of-factly "Now I have a question to ask well two actually; Where am I? And who are the names of the two who brought me here?

Gem hmpfed "Your in a hospital because you were shot helping us repel an attack from Atlesian Knights as for your other question you were out cold so how did you know there were two people?" Gem answered and asked

"I can feel the presence of minds due to my semblance" Absolum replied

"Okay well it was myself and my friend who carried you, I'm Gemma but everyone calls me Gem and Bourne, He isn't the biggest fan of humans and he carried you and I carried your weapons they are over there" Gem said while gesturing to the wall behind Absolum

"Thank you Gemma" Absolum said as he got out of bed only to realise his clothes were gone and instead he was wearing a medical gown "Can I get a pair of trousers please" he said turning to Gem

"Sure what size" was all she said

"Size 26 and in black please" Absolum replied back

Without saying a word Gem walked out of the room and disappeared for 10 or so minutes

When Gem returned she was holding some dark grey slacks and boots "Sorry but these were the only size 26 men's trousers they had" Gem said holding the folded trousers and boots like a offering

"Thank you Gemma" Absolum said as he took the clothes and swiftly put them on under the medical gown before removing the gown and placing it on the bed

"Gem, call me Gem, mister...erm what's your name" Gem said first annoyed then embarrassed

"Sorry Gem and my Name is Absolum Graphinite, I came here to seek out my past as there is a bear Faunus here who once knew me" Absolum said

"Oh I see but luckily there are only 157 Bear Faunus but if you know the trait then we can narrow it down" Gem said plainly but she was not looking at Absolum

"Claws, he had Gold eyes and should be around my age" Absolum said, he was now getting closer to his past

"Young, Golden eyed Male with Claws that description matches resident #2642" Gem said matter-of-factly

"Are you a machine" Absolum asked dumb founded

"Nope I used to work in the Records department and I have photographic memory" Gem said beaming

"So your a walking, talking archive. That's unique, say would you be willing to aid me in finding him" Absolum asked

"Sure but we will have to go through the proper method considering the fact he is not only a private citizen but also a member of the City Guard" Gem said scratching the back of her head

"Well lets go, I have a few questions to ask him" Absolum seemed to pause a moment before continuing "What's his rank and name?"

"CPT Vincent Azure" Gem said typing away on a scroll before noticing Absolum had turned pale

"Vincent Azure son of Bruno and Winnie. He is age 19" Absolum muttered as if he was a machine

"Correct and I have already sent a request to him so we can meet him" Gem said snapping Absolum from his machine like state

"Thank you for helping" Absolum said before asking "Also do you mind telling me where a clothes shop is, I want to get a change of outfit as a cloak and trousers looks odd"

"Cloak but you don't...have...a...cloak" Gem lagged as Absolum pulled an ashen cloak seemingly from nowhere, fastened it around his neck as he walked over to his weapons that seemed to glow as he picked the up and holstered them on the underside of his cloak.

"Can you tell me where the shop is please" Absolum said flashing a warm smile

"I will take you there" Gem exclaimed blushing

A loud knock thundered throughout the room before a gruff voice pierced the still reverberating air

"Oi Gem, the Cap'n request you and the human report to him" The gruff voice said before the Door swung inwards to reveal a massive Boar Faunus, he easily cleared 6 foot 7 and looked like he could hurl a bolder as far as a normal person could throw a pebble but as the Faunus walked past Absolum and over to Gem, Absolum was able to see what seemed to be short bristle like fur jutting out from a heavy looking suit of dark steel plate armour that only added to the owners menace but to Absolums shocked surprise Gem leapt into the armour Faunus's arms and embraced him quickly as a friend would

"Hello Bourne feeling better now you back in your armour" Gem said jokingly

"You know I hate not being in it" Bourne replied stoically before turning to Absolum "Runt, I am First Lieutenant Bourne. I do not care for your Rank, Station or Name lest you can prove to me that you are a honourable warrior who can best me in duels of mind, body and soul" Bourne declared before leaving only stopping to deliver his ultimatum "Fail any 1 of the 3 and I will send you to the grave"

"What with Mr Sunshine?" Absolum asked sarcastically

"Mr Sunshine is stubborn but dependable not to mention he is also a very gifted Knight-of-the-City" Gem said slightly giggling at Bourne's new nickname "Come on we must get something for you to wear"

-1 shopping trip later-

"So how's this?" Absolum said as he pulled on a dark red chest plate with a wolf head insignia on the back

"Nooooo put the Night Hunter Amour back on" Gem groaned

"That's this one right?" Absolum asked as he lifted an ebony coloured cuirass with gold trim along with matching pauldrons and bracers

"Yeah that looked the best and is stronger, don't forget the greaves" Gem answered back before Absolum joined her

"Well how do I look?" Absolum asked again

Gem looked him over, His black red hair had been trimmed and was swept to the right, his long sleeved grey T-shirt provided a contrast to the dark armour that adorned his slim muscular frame, while his dark grey slacks gave an air of civility the Ebony and Gold greaves harden that air with a sense of danger, little could be said for the clean black combat boots laced with Red as they were chosen due for a pragmatic reason. Absolum had ditched his old tattered ash coloured cloak in preference of a shorter black and instead of attaching a SMG holster to the cloak it was now fastened to his left leg while right leg had several pouches containing dust, spare ammo clips and a few small medkits along with a dozen throwing daggers that were embedded with paralysis dust.

"How much do I owe?" Absolum asked the shop keeper as He strapped his SMG in place

"None as you saved my cousins daughter but I have a question for you" The shop keeper narrowed his eyes "You're a human and you don't know us so why did you do it?"

"Do I need a reason to aid others as an international hunter, it is my duty to aid those who need it. Also just because I am human doesn't mean that I endorse the mistreatment of any sentient race as I was raised by a Faunus Mother and a Human Father so I ask once more how much do I owe" Absolum said smiling slightly

"Nothing and good response Human but you say you are a hunter so who do carry with you" The shop keeper said standing up from his stool behind the counter

"Who do I carry with me?" Absolum repeated slowly

"Your weapons what are their names" The shop keeper started "Any weapon you carry with you needs a name because names give things power and makes a larger imprint in history and people"

"They have none as I have never called them anything as I travel alone so I have no need for names" Absolum said "But now you ask, names are now needed My blade will be Chrysaor and my Gun shall be Areadbhar" Absolum said as he held the newly christened weapons Areadbhar in his left hand and Chrysaor in his right "You know that sounds better the Sword and SMG , thanks"

"No problem and nice names, Chrysaor the golden blade that could slice anything and Areadbhar the flaming spear of King Pisear" The shop keep said grinning "Now scram, you don't want to keep Captain waiting" The shop keep said in false tone of annoyance

-15 minutes later-

As Absolum knocked on the metal door in front of him a strict female voice responded from behind them "Who are you and what business do you have here"

"My name is Absolum Graphinite and I have an appointment to see Captain Azure in fact he summoned us" Absolum said still facing the door

"Very well Mr Graphinite, I will inform the Captain that you are he" the female voice was cut off by a single clap as a young Bear Faunus wearing a Captain uniform walked up a set of stairs "What do you need to tell me Liz?" was all he said as he looked over the three standing before him but his gaze lingered on Absolum as he walked over to him and asked "You what is your semblance if you have one"

"Relay sir" Absolum responded

"Use it on me" CPT Azure said

"Okay so Vincent tell me do you know me brother" Came a deep voice that no one else could hear

"Gah" Absolum grunted as Vincent pulled him into a bear hug "So you don't just have the ears of a bear but their strength too

"My brother, I thought you died when we were but cubs tell me what happened to you" Vincent said as He let go off Absolum

"What was that" Gem and the army lady said in sync

"Vincent you should tell the tale as I do not remember it all" Absolum said gesturing to the scar on his temple

"Very well Brother, Well this story starts 19 years ago in a tiny village near the coast 3 boys were born on the same day at the same time and from that day they were inseparable, good thing the parents were close friends" Vincent chuckled "The three of them did everything together learn to walk and talk, but no matter where they were in the village they could always talk to each other of course this made hide and seek a bit unfair on the other kids" He chuckled again "they were so close that their first word were all the same 'Brothers' as they grew up their bonds grew too and by the time they were 3 they trusted each other more then they did anyone else but they lived happily until they were 6 and a half as a group of Faunus attacked the village and shot one of the three in the temple as he was human and spared the Faunus living there as they were the superior race any who opposed the Faunus aggressors were slain by them, the group was a splinter cell of The White Fang but not only did they shot one of the 3 they stole away another leaving only one left who escaped by hiding among the Corpses of the villagers while all the other villagers were taken away by the splinter cell and that is the short version of what happened" Vincent finished with a tear forming in his eyes "Brother why do you go by Absolum"

"Because after I was shot I lost my memories and was found wandering by a Faunus couple who took me in and named me Absolum Graphinite and to be honest brother I do not want to know my old name as it is name belonging to a past that is no longer mine" Absolum answered solemnly "But the names of my birth parents would be appreciated"

"Your father was called Samuel Chartreuse and your mother was Jane Chartreuse" Vincent said his words heavy with sorrow

"Do they have a grave" Absolum asked the sorrow filled Captain

"A memorial on the Hill of the dead, I can take you there if you want" Vincent said pulling himself together

"I would like that, Gem do you mind" Absolum didn't need to finish the sentence

"Go ahead, I will wait at the Drunken Huntsman" Gem replied with a sincere look in her eyes

-A few minutes later-

"Here it is" Vincent said looking at the Modest memorial before them

"Thank my brother, I am glad you survived" Absolum said as he knelled before the base of the memorial and started to pray "Spirits of steel and flesh guide my pray, Samuel, Jane, Its me your biological son though my name is different and I don't remember your faces or your smiles nor do I remember the sound of your voices or laughter. Though I raised by another couples teaching I hope you are proud of my life and what I am doing with it. Now rest well and in peace" Absolum finished as he raised back to his full height he was to say something when sirens started to blare out their monotonous shouts

"Come on Atlesian troops are attacking" Vincent said as he turned to run to the eastern wall

"Why do they attack your city" Absolum said as he ran along side Vincent

"We don't know our emissaries are always sent back in body bags and always killed in the same way a single round to the head" Vincent said "So we fight them please help us"

"You don't need to ask I just found you I am not going to lose you again my brother" Absolum said as he pulled Areadbhar from its holster and ran to the Eastern Wall, grabbing a shield from a fallen Faunus, He leapt over the wall and crushed two Atlesian Knights by landing on them as he dug the shield into the earth and started to open fire at the approaching Knights this insane move stunned the Knights primitive combat AI giving Absolum a second before the Knights opened fire but the shield blocked the bolts as Absolum started to run out of ammo, the gate behind him opened just enough that a massive Warrior in Dark Plate Armour stepped out and threw a large amount of clips at Absolum feet before it spoke

"Human, What is your name and rank?" The Dark Plate Warrior asked

"Bourne my name is Absolum and I am a Huntsman" Absolum said after reloading Areadbhar and taking a few more shots

"Absolum you are a honourable man and I will fight along side you always" Bourne said as he pulled his own sword from his back and charged the opposing force drawing fire from Absolum who quickly joined him in the melee by slicing a knight in two with Chrysaor.

"And I will fight by your side as well" Absolum said as he shot a few more rounds at approaching knights

With this the 2 warriors fought hard and took little damage till a paladin landed before they and opened fire Absolum and Bourne braced for the onslaught but none came as Absolum opened his eyes he could see that the bullets slowed to a crawl and Vincent came walking towards them with his gun raised as he fired striking the Paladins joints causing it to fall backwards

"What happened" Absolum said looking confused

"That was semblance Time Shift it allows me to alter my targets time" Vincent responded "And the effect lasts till I release it but its force is still the same"

"So if I let those bullets touch me" Absolum started

"It will be like the bullets were unaffected" Bourne finished

A wailing siren rang across the battlefield and the Atlesian knights all stood down, turned and ran off back to their ships that swiftly took off only to be blown up as soon as they left the ground by massive rail guns the had appeared along the outer wall of the city

"Railguns, you have Railguns" Absolum was stunned as even Atlas did not have railguns yet this city had

"We recovered the plans from White Fang spies and sent them and the documents back to Atlas when we were neutral with them of course our scribes copied the Schematics with permission from Atlas this was before Ironwood took over and cut ties with us" Vincent replied

"How do you know so much" Absolum asked thinking back to Gem "Are you like Gem with her photographic memory"

"No but I like to stay informed" Vincent said with a dismissive wave of his hand "No lets go eat I had the cooks make something special for you Brother"

-A little while later in the drunken huntsman-

"Mistral green soup, how did you know" Absolum asked

"It was your favourite as a child and I guess it is still...going off of your reaction" Vincent answered

"Yeah it is but a well made one is hard to find" Absolum said before continuing "I wish team RNJR were here"

"Who" Vincent asked

"Funny story if you have the time" Absolum chuckled

"Sure why not" Vincent smiled

"Well there I was in a village absolutely cleaning house of Grimm till a Beringel came smacked me around then just as it was about to crush my head a sniper round came tearing though it killing the beast like that then just before I passed out Ruby Rose " Absolum was interrupted by Bourne

"The Red Reaper of Beacon?" Bourne said

"Yeah her well she came dashing out of nowhere and well next thing I know I was awake in another village of course I left to go find Ruby" Absolum continued to tell his story stopping only to answer the odd question or to take a drink or to consult his little black book that held his past this continued till the sun had raised once more

"You found a white nevermore those are rare dude only 5 have ever been documented" Vincent said

"Call it you gave it a name so call it" Bourne said

"Fine" Absolum said as he walked over to the window and opened it but just as he was about to speak, the white nevermore fly at him and landed on his shoulder "Hello Nimmermehr" Absolum said as he gingerly stroke the white birds head

Nimmermehr cawed before hopping off of Absolums shoulder and scraped 4 letters in to the table top 'RNJR'

"Did you see them" Absolum asked the bird

To which the Nevermore nodded its head

"Who are RNJR" Bourne asked looking at Absolum

"They are a Team of hunters that I was traveling with till we split but I have full intentions of aiding them in their journey coming here was me chasing a rumour" Absolum explained as he put his hand on Vincents' shoulder "That I am glad was true" Absolum turned to the White Nevermore "Where are they" He asked as he placed a map on the table and to his surprise Nimmermehr pecked at Kuroyuri. Absolum looked up at Vincent "How soon can we get a transport there" Absolum asked with haste

"A few hours for it to get prepped for a hot LZ and 20 minutes to get there from here, Why?" Vincent asked to which Absolum answered with a single name "The Nuckelavee"

"I will get suited up" Bourne said as he excused himself

A few hours later Absolum, Vincent and Bourne boarded the transport and Vincent turned to Absolum and said "Brother you be the pilot, Bourne and I will man the weapons"

"Very well" Absolum replied as he let himself and Nimmermehr into the cockpit and swiftly took off going just under full speed as he did not want to cause the transport to overheat.

Absolum was so focused on flying that he forgot to tell RNJR he was nearing them with Relay, after being forced to take a detour due to an Atlas encampment and recon troops this slow and low flying caused the 20 minute flight to triple and Absolum became more and more agitated as the flight drew onwards until Absolum spotted the run down city and increased the Transport height and speed while informing Vincent and Bourne on what to do that when he heard

"Look its a transport" Jaune cries out from the roof top he had climbed on to survey the area "How do I get down" He asked just to be deafened by the speaker of the transport "Jump blondie" as the transport came to a hover the side door slide silently open and a massive mountain of a man stepped off and dropped the 15ft "are you team RNJR" the Faunus asked like a police officer

"Yeah and may we get your name sir" Ren said as he stood up

"Good, No you cannot get my name Human and someone wants to talk to you four" Bourne hissed

"So you're a Faunus" Ren replied

"Yeah and you don't want to find out what type" Bourne retorted as he turned to Ruby "Red head your up front the other 3 get in the back and Red head don't touch anything or I'll push you out"

As Bourne spoke to team RNJR, Absolum had landed the transport allowing them to simply step onto the Transport. Ruby made her way to the cockpit being careful to not touch anything as she knew the Faunus was not joking, Ruby had made it to the door that lead to the cockpit but as she stretched her arm and grab the doors handle, it twisted under its own power and swung inwards pulling the small red head along with it

"Oww" Ruby let out a small groan as she picked herself up on to notice a pair of warm eyes looking at her before the owner of the eyes could talk Ruby had grabbed him in a tight hug "Absolum!" Ruby yelled as she squeezed her friend till she noticed his face take on a blueish tone

"Sorry sorry sorry" Ruby flustered

"Hello to you too Ruby" Absolum replied once he got air back in his lungs, before turning on the mic and saying "ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we like to welcome you on-board this evacuation flight to Shuwood, flight duration is around 1 hour and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight"

This caused Ruby to giggle as The transport ship took off and started the hour long flight back to Shuwood, however things on the other side of the cockpit door were not as pleasant as Bourne was standing ominously by the cockpit door while NJR were seated in the centre with Jaune going slightly green and Vincent was sitting by the wall looking at Team NJR with curiosity, Vincent spoke first

"Hello Ren, Nora and Jaune, the descriptions Absolum gave where exact but he forgot 1 thing" Vincent started

"What would that be?" NJR asked in near unison

"How excited Nora would be" Vincent finished "Oh where are my manners, My name is Vincent Azure and I am one of the 24 Captains of the city guard"

"I take it you already know our names and jobs" Ren said

"Yeah my brother told me about you all there's; Ruby who loves cookies and she saved my brothers life then there's Nora the pancake loving powerhouse along with Ren who is the Cooking ninja and finally there is Jaune who aided my brother in slaying a massive Grimm. Did I miss anything?" Vincent said

"Your brother is Absolum" Ren asked "but he told us he had no siblings"

"Not by Blood nor Adoption but when we were little Me, Absolum and another were so close that we were like brothers" Vincent answered.

The flight back was quicker then before as Absolum knew what to expect, once they landed back at Shuwood the 7 of them disembarked the Transport as several service crew members arrived at started to unload the ammo and fuel so they could alter its load out in safety, their work was interrupted by the white nevermore hopping from the ship and after a few lazy beats of its wings landed on Absolums left shoulder.

"What is that thing" One of the Service crew workers yelled in shock

"Nimmermehr is no threat as he is docile" Absolum answered as he ran his fingers through Nimmermehrs' feathers

"Soo cute" Ruby and Nora squealed as the turned to look at the cause of the commotion while Jaune had to take a double take as he could not believe his eyes, a pure white Never more with a black bone mask and green eyes that glowed with intelligence

"Interesting I had read that so Grimm avoid people but never of this" Ren said looking thoughtfully at the Bird Grimm


	11. Absolums Will Plan for future

Absolums Will Chapter 10.5 – A new arc and Authors Note

Hello Readers,

I am Eyeless Zack and I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I have written this to say that the introduction arc has finished and the next arc will start with Chapter 11 and will continue till chapter 20 (Which will be another long Chapter) the structure of the next couple of arcs will be;

Chap 11-20 – Team RNJR and Absolum are joined by Gem

Chap 21-30 - A dark figure and a darker past loom

Chap 31-40 - Absolum Finds the last part of his past

Chap 41-50 - This Story Ends. Good? or Bad?

Each arc apart from the final arc will revile a bit more of Absolums past and what happened on the day he lost his brothers of course the Final will wrap things up but you, the readers, can choose how it ends.

Also this 'Chapter' and every other .5 chapter will be a place for mentions and thanks

You, the readers, for reading my fanfiction

JustusLeague38 and his story **Kings and Dragons** for helping and inspiring me to write this story

KillerAkuma for helping me with OC character development pointers

Link to Kings and Dragons: s/12415912/1/


	12. Reuniting team RANJR

Absolums Will Chapter 11

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: RNJR

Universe: Heavier AU

OOC: Everyone in this chapter are OCs so all of them are OOC

Some Fluff and a lot of Friendship

Story Start:

The flight back was quicker then before as Absolum knew what to expect, once they landed back at Shuwood the 7 of them disembarked the Transport as several service crew members arrived at started to unload the ammo and fuel so they could alter its load out in safety, their work was interrupted by the white nevermore hopping from the ship and after a few lazy beats of its wings landed on Absolums left shoulder.

"What is that thing" One of the Service crew workers yelled in shock

"Nimmermehr is no threat as he is docile" Absolum answered as he ran his fingers through Nimmermehrs' feathers

"Soo cute" Ruby and Nora squealed as the turned to look at the cause of the commotion while Jaune had to take a double take as he could not believe his eyes, a pure white Never more with a black bone mask and green eyes that glowed with intelligence

"Interesting I had read that some Grimm avoid people but never of this" Ren said looking thoughtfully at the Bird Grimm

"Well then, lets go grab some food and we can trade tales" Vincent suggested with a clap of his hands

"Yeah I'm starving" Absolum remarked as he joined Vincent "The Drunken Huntsman has Cookies, Pancakes, Soba and enough pastries to fill a elder goliath"

"We're in" came the joint reply

-At The Drunken Huntsman-

"There you are" fumed Gem as she glared at Vincent, Bourne and Absolum before she sat with them "So who are they" Gem gestured

"They are Team RNJR,l; Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Ren" Absolum answered as each member of RNJR nodded at the mention of their name

"Hello erm...What's your name" Ruby started

"Gem, I'm a medic" Gem finished

"Ruby Rose, I must give you my thanks for saving my brother from the Beringel" Vincent said humbly

"Just doing my job" Ruby replied sheepishly

"Bar Keep can we get 4 beers and some pancakes, cookies, soba and a dozen pastries over here" Vincent called

"Yeah, Yeah just wait" The Bar keep called back

"You 4 are in for a treat Winston's cooking is the best, after you try his, you're not going to want any other cooking not even Rens'" Vincent chuckled "Yeah Absolum told me that your the cook of the group Ren and all of you well done for defeating the Nuckelavee"

"I have to ask are there any human residents here as I have not seen any" Jaune asked innocently

"None all residents are Faunus this city is similar to Menagerie but we have no members of the White Fang here" Gem replied

"She has a perfect memory so she is correct but all of you after we are done here the Mayor has asked to see you" Bourne said as he stood there

"All right I got your order who has what" The Barkeep now known as Winston said as he stood by the end of the table"

"Cookies are for Red, Pancakes for Pink, Soba is for Green and the pastries are for the Blonde" Bourne responded "and the beers are for Gem,The Captain, Absolum and Myself"

"All right" Winston replied as he set the dishes down and handed out the beers

"Thank you now eat up you 4 as we have a long trip to travel" Vincent said smiling

"Sorry We sir are you going with them" Bourne asked

"Yes Bourne I am and you can come too if you want" Vincent answered

"Why Sir" Bourne said his disgust at the idea evident

"I have to tell you" Vincent said his eyes now cold and his voice harsh "Absolum is my long lost brother, he just found me and I him, I will not fail him again"

"Very well sir I understand but I cannot accompany you this time as I cannot leave my home for any reason" Bourne said flatly "And now I must attend to matters" Bourne pushed back his chair and left, his beer only half drained

"Gem I can tell by that look in your eye that you have something to say so speak" Vincent said before he finished his own beer

"Well Sir I owe Absolum something so I would like to join you" Gem said nervously

"What do owe me?" Absolum asked

"You unlocked my Aura well your sword did and I want to pay you back by helping you" Gem replied shuffling in her seat

"Very well you two can come if it is okay with RNJR" Absolum chuckled as he looked at Ruby

"Sooo nice" Ruby murmured as she eat her cookies

"Pancakes are fluffy" Nora followed suite

"This Soba is amazing similar to my mothers" Ren said blissfully

Jaune just choked on his pastries

"The cookies are nice" Absolum said as he bit into a cookie he had pinched from Rubys plate earning him a surprised but dark glare from Ruby

"Should've asked and I would've given you them" Ruby muttered sulkily under her breath

"What was that" Absolum asked slyly for had heard it thanks to relay

"N...N...Nothing" Ruby stammered as a blush turned her pale cheeks from white to ruby

"There you go again are you ill" Absolum asked as he lent over and placed his forehead on rubys' "you don't have a temperature, are you embarrassed" Absolum asked remembering the last time this happened

Ruby at this point had turned a brilliant shade of crimson "Ye...ye...yeah" she stammered out before getting a grip on herself

"Okay then I'll ask next time" Absolum said with another cookie in his hand

"Brother how did you do that your hands went nowhere near her plate" Vincent gasped

"Magic, Hey Winston could I get some raw scraps of meat" Absolum called backed towards the kitchen

"Sure" came the response and a minute later Winston stood by the table with a small package of greaseproof paper "Here's your meat scraps"

"Not for me, for him" Absolum said pointing up at Nimmermehr, who was silently watching "Nimm Food" Absolum said as he held out his left arm for the white nevermore to land on while he opened the bundle with his right hand then he took out a small cut of the meat and held it close to Nimms' beak only letting go when Nimm had a firm purchase on the scrap meat this continued till Absolum had ran out of scraps "What he said he was hungry" Absolum said as he saw the weird looks he was given

"How did it tell you it was hungry" Jaune asked in disbelief

"Nimm not it and with Relay Jaune" Absolum answered with an undertone of annoyance

"Nimm? You gave it a name its a Grimm we should kill it" Jaune said back sternly

"Yes I gave a nevermore the name Nimmermehr or Nimm for short and Nimm is a rare type of Grimm that are not controlled by Her" Absolum hissed as he silently drew a dagger in case Jaune tried anything

"I agree with Jaune" Ren lamented "While I have never heard or read about White Grimm I say lets slay it to be on the safe side unless Nimm proves to be an asset"

"Ren I say we should keep Nimm as team RNJRAVs pet" Nora disagreed

"Nimm seems fine with Me so I say keep Him" Ruby said

"Kill it" Gem said "Its a Grimm and Grimm are Bad"

"Keep Nimm, Brother he came to you" Vincent said

"I agree with The Captain keep the bird alive" Bourne said as he re-joined the group

"4 vs 4, even, shame we need a tiebreaker " Absolum sighed "I guess a fight will settle it"


	13. RNJR Meets Brothers

Absolums Will Chapter 12

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: AV G B RNJR

Universe: Heavier AU

OOC: Nearly everyone in this chapter are OCs so all of them are OOC

Some Fluff and a lot of Friendship

Story Start:

"Nimm? You gave it a name its a Grimm we should kill it" Jaune said back sternly

"Yes I gave a nevermore the name Nimmermehr or Nimm for short and Nimm is a rare type of Grimm that are not controlled by Her" Absolum hissed as he silently drew a dagger in case Jaune tried anything

"I agree with Jaune" Ren lamented "While I have never heard or read about White Grimm I say lets slay it to be on the safe side unless Nimm proves to be an asset"

"Ren I say we should keep Nimm as team RNJRAVs pet" Nora disagreed

"Nimm seems fine with Me so I say keep Him" Ruby said

"Kill it" Gem said "Its a Grimm and Grimm are Bad"

"Keep Nimm, Brother he came to you" Vincent said

"I agree with The Captain keep the bird alive" Bourne said as he re-joined the group

"3 vs 5, Nimm lives" Absolum sighed "I guess a fight would of settled it"

"Who would fight who" Jaune asked

"Me vs You, Ren vs Vincent, Ruby vs Gem and Bourne vs Nora" Absolum answered matter-of-factly

"I think we should still fight" Jaune said blatantly "I still think we should kill the nevermore"

"Caw" Screeched Nimm before he took a few beats of his wings and landed on Absolums left shoulder then glared at Jaune as a new unheard voice made itself heard "Jaune you are sloppy as a huntsman let alone as a leader, Master would defeat you, so could any other person present, Caw"

Jaune fell out of his chair in a moment of shock "Who was that"

"That was Nimm I just made you all hear him, So you see as he can fly and see more then we can we can use him to scout ahead" Absolum plainly stated as if he was saying it for the 100th time

"Makes sense" Ren said before looking at Nimm "Nimm how far can you see"

"Caw 3.4 Kilometres from any given point and at night Caw" Nimm answered before he half curled up and fell asleep

Everyone round the table looked at Absolum as he look laboured breaths and spoke heavily "Re...laying others' thoughts uses...a lot of aura" with that Absolum fell slowly forwards till his head impacted the table with a dull thud.

Seeing his opportunity to slay the white Grimm, Jaune leapt up and brought his sword bearing down towards the Nimm while shouting "Die Grimm" till a hand caught the blade and yanked it from Jaunes grip and tossed the blade across the room, the hand belonged to Vincent whose eyes glared pure death towards Jaune as Vincent grabbed Jaune by his throat and pinned him against a wall where with a voice that could make Grimm cower asked "Human. You. Swung. At. My. Brother. Why. Should. I. Let. You. Live" as he started to crush Jaunes throat with his claws starting to extend "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU VILE HUMAN" Vincent shouted as he increased the pressure he was putting on Jaunes throat till someone roundhouse kicked Vincent in the side of his head causing him to let go of Jaune who slumped to the floor where he laid motionlessly

"That is not how you should act Captain" Bourne said as he placed his foot back on the ground "Your starting to act Feral"

"Urgh, Bourne you saved a Human how odd" Vincent said as he pulled himself up "Still thank you and Take him away I fear what I will do to him"

"I cannot do that Sir, for I must take you in for a hearing due to your outburst" Bourne said as he placed his hand on his Captains shoulder and lead him out of the Tavern and towards the barracks.

Gem came to her senses and ran over to Jaune "He is breathing, you Mr ninja come over here" she called to Ren who quickly knelt beside her "Yeah and my name is Ren" Ren responded

"Mr Ninja we need to get Blondie to Dr Monroe" Gem said urgently "you'll need to carry him"

"Where is this Doctor Monroe" Ren asked as he started to pick up Jaune only to be stopped by a now awake Absolum who took Jaune and placed him in a fireman's carry on Rens shoulders then went to pick up Crocea Mors only to find embedded in the wall by a good 4 inches after prying the blade from the wall Absolum slid it into its scabbard as Ren walked past

Ren was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing the door frame "I'm okay let me down" Jaune weakly spluttered "Damned bear git" Jaune muttered under his breath "I could of killed the Grimm"

"Are you okay Jaune" Bourne asked as he walked back in from escorting Vincent "Former Captain Vincent won't be ready to leave till a week has passed so you are free to do as you wish during that time as for accommodation" Bourne said turning his gaze to Gem "Take them to Rooms 5384 through to Room 5389 in sector 46"

"Where is that" Gem asked jokingly "Do they need a map?"

"Yes" was Bournes' solitary response

"Wait Former Captain they discharged My brother" Absolum started ill concealing his anger

"He left the guard under his own volition" Bourne answered sternly

-In Absolums Mind-

"Brother, is what Bourne told me correct" Absolum asked as he mentally felt out for Vincent only to be unable to find him

Back in the physical world Bourne started to fearfully turn his head as he paled, as Absolum walked over to Bourne, His terror grew worse with every step that Absolum took till He gave out a Soul retching howl as he fell back he broke a table and tried to clamber away.

-In Bournes Terror filled Mind-

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER" came a thousand pain filled voices each no louder then a breeze but together they formed a gale that stripped away Bourne's mental defences leaving him as little more then a blabbering child scared of an unseen nightmare

-Back in the room-

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW, JUST STOP, Just stop, jus" Bourne cried out in dread then started to weep uncontrollably but he keep repeating that he knew nothing and for the voices to stop.

Ruby just saw Absolums cloak disappear out the door and she ran after it

"Hey" Ruby called out to Absolum who stopped mid-step allowing Ruby to catch up with him "What was that" Ruby asked with traces of panic in her voice

"That is part of Relay, it is not telepathy but rather Concilium or mind control, all I did to him was induce a state of fear that increased with his proximity to me, with his mind focused on the inescapable terror I was able to extract all the information I needed to find my Brother" Absolum like he was telling someone what he did over the weekend

"remind me to never anger you" Ruby gulped "Where is your brother"

"Outside the walls Knocked out" Absolum said as he sprinted/Climbed up a building only to leap from one to another till he reached the outside of the wall only to see an armed garrison point their rifles at Vincent. Saying nothing Absolum raised his had while the ethereal dust glowed brightly, waving his open hand in a flat motion caused the ground to split open and envelop the garrison up to their necks, they craned their heads to look at the now falling person.

"I...Its The Captains brother" one shouted

"The killer of The giant Grimm" another called

Absolum said nothing as he landed or when he clenched his hand into a ball causing the earth to crush the Garrisons leader and to tighten around the others, without as much as a word Absolum untied his brother then lifted him onto his shoulders and walked back into the city only to find Ruby waiting.

"I heard a scream, What happened" Ruby asked innocently

"One is dead, five are alive" came the response Absolum was about to say something when he heard a weak whisper

"Brother...Run...Fang...Rule...City...failed...Save...Teams" Vincent rasped as his hollow breath rattled across his ivory teeth

"Ruby warn RNJR and BG, They are here" Absolum commanded

"Who are here" Ruby asked quickly

"Why the White Fang" came a venomous voice

"You" Hissed Absolum as he stared the new speaker dead in the eyes before relaying "Ruby take Vincent and find the others then go back to the fissure"

Ruby took Vincent and disappeared

"So we fight once more Viper" Absolum said "Ready to lose once more"

"Thisss time you will feel my poison" Viper hissed


	14. Absolum vs Jörmungandr

Absolums Will Chapter 13

P.O.V: 3rd

Characters: AV G B RNJR

Universe: Heavier AU

OOC: Nearly everyone in this chapter are OCs so all of them are OOC

Some Fluff and a lot of Friendship

Story Start:

"Why the White Fang" came a venomous voice

"You" Hissed Absolum as he stared the new speaker dead in the eyes before relaying "Ruby take Vincent and find the others then go back to the fissure"

Ruby took Vincent and disappeared

"So we fight once more Viper" Absolum said "Ready to lose once more"

"Thisss time you will feel my poison" Viper hissed exposing his fangs

"I disagree Snake you will taste steel" Absolum retorted as he got in to a stance

Viper lunged towards Absolum, attacking with a vicious flurry of strikes and attempted bites. Absolum deftly blocked each attack and countered with a quick burst from Areadbhar before striking Viper with Chrysaor drawing blood

"Stand down Viper, you have lost" Absolum tried to reason

"My boss wants you dead nothing personal but as a final thank you I'll kill you quickly" Viper hissed back

"Very well Viper I only wish I had saved you from him sooner" Absolum said glumly as he sheathed his weapons and drew his dagger

"The past is gone but know I will always hold your head close after I sever it from your shoulders" Viper hissed as she licked the cut Absolum had caused

The two fighters looked at each other and attacked, they attacked so quickly it appeared that they had swapped places. Slowly they turned to face each other, Absolum had two long gashes going across his right arm while Viper had a single cut across her stomach.

Both fighters grinned and continued attacking until Absolum fell to one knee while Viper was still standing

"Curse you and your Aura Poison" Absolum said smirking as Chrysaor glowed its ominous blue colour and his wounds closed, however Viper never saw that happen as Absolum was using relay on her in the same way he had done to Bourne not an hour earlier

"stop...stop...PLEASE STOP" Viper screamed before she collapsed into Absolums arms as he was now standing next to her.

-In Vipers Mind-

As Absolum walked through Vipers mind a small voice and even smaller hand grabbed his attention and his hand, he looked down and saw a young Viper. "Hello Victoria" Absolum said using Vipers birth name.

"H...hello S...sir, Have y...you come to save me" Victoria stuttered before letting out a small yelp as Absolum pulled her into a hug

"Yes Victoria, I'm here to save you " Absolum said as he let Victoria free from his hug just to met with shimmering blue eyes "Why do you take me to where your scared"

With a quick nod and holding his hand Victoria led Absolum through mental corridors that got darker as they went and the air grew still as they turned a corner to see a massive tar coloured Viper entangling the adult sized Victoria "Mister, you need to save her and me" Child Victoria whispered to Absolum

"I will Victoria" Absolum promises as he walked forward getting the attention of the Viper

"Have you come to beat me Abssolum, you failed the lasst time ass well ass all the timess before that" The Viper mocked

"Hello Jörmungandr" Absolum grinned as he conjured a pack of ethereal beowolves. "This time you will fall" He howled as he charged the massive snake.

-In the physical world-

Ruby had found the others and Vincent had woken

"Brother" Vincent had gasped when he came round "Where is Absolum?"

"Fighting someone" Ruby said

"Lets go" Vincent had called as he cocked his rifle and left the building, all but Bourne followed him as Bourne was still whimpering like a mutt

-With Vincent-

Bullets whistled past Vincents' head as ducked behind cover "Damn it has the entire city turned into a war zone" Vincent thought to himself as he shot back hitting a couple of White Fang grunts before he slid to a new piece of cover and using Time Shift he dodged a grenade and killed its owner with a throwing knife.

-With RNJR-

"Come on, we have to find Absolum" Ruby called as Absolum and Viper had been buried in rubble

"Guys over here" Nora yelled as she held up the heavily dented Areadbhar

With that RNJR begun to dig around there till the found a semi-sphere of blue energy, nervously Jaune reached out and touched the semi-sphere and got blinded by the golden aura he was emitting "G..Guys what going on?" Jaune asked

"Let go of the sphere" Ruby said and when Jaune did, the glow dimmed leaving Jaune coated in a pale yellow light

"I feel warm" Jaune said mystified

Suddenly the blue orb turned a sickly crimson that bathed the area in a bloody light

-In Vipers Mind-

Absolum was bleeding heavily from his numerous wounds that his aura could not heal.

"Thiss iss your end Abssolum" Jörmungandr mocked

"I think so too Jörmungandr" Absolum joked as he stood there blood dripping from his wounds "But I will kill you" Absolum grinned before coughing up blood

Jörmungandr swung at Absolum connecting with his ribs bruising them at the least breaking them at the worse

"Gahk" Absolum coughed spraying the floor with blood, standing up Absolum held out his hand and a spectral version of Chrysaor formed from the mist that had crept into the surroundings "Now you are mine" Absolum roared as Chrysaor glowed flooding the grey in blueish hues and healing the worse of Absolums injures, with Chrysaor still glowing Absolum swung releasing a power wave of energy that struck Jörmungandr along the length of its body drawing a heavy amount of blackened blood forth

"You cur" Jörmungandr roared with pain "it burnss"

"It is purifying you and seems you can dish out pain but can't take it" Absolum grinned as he readied Chrysaor for another swing "This is your end" Absolum boasted as he released another attack severing Jörmungandrs' tail, that quickly faded to nothing releasing the Adult Victoria from Jörmungandrs' control

"You ssliced my tail off, I'll kill you" Jörmungandr hissed as he charged Absolum

"Bad mistake worm" Absolum retorted as he brought Chrysaor down piecing Jörmungandrs' head but not before Jörmungandr had bitten Him

"I may die but I have won, for that venom will warp you till you are nothing" Jörmungandr said with its last breath

"You saved me" Both Child and Adult Victoria said before combining back into one being, not quite a child or adult

"Thank you Absolum, I'm free of that thing poisonous influence" Victoria said smiling

"Its time to wake up" Absolum said fading to nothing

-With RNJR-

The team looked on with disbelief as the red bubble cracked and turned into red dust that burnt away leaving no trace but revealing a wounded Absolum propped up against Chrysaor and a limp purple haired Faunus next to him

"What happened to me" The purple haired Faunus said like she had just woken from a slumber

"WHO ARE YOU" Ruby shouted "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ABSOLUM"


End file.
